<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Turkey by HeLLP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121844">Cold Turkey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLLP/pseuds/HeLLP'>HeLLP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Lifestyles, Bottom Jason Todd, Drama, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, Protective Tim Drake, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time, Tim Drake-centric, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLLP/pseuds/HeLLP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gracias a una caja llena de escritos que Jason le ha dejado a Tim, este podrá ir recordando lo que ha pasado entre ellos dos en los últimos años. Un sin fin de malas decisiones que llevaron a Jason a volverse un adicto, y a Tim, su mayor cómplice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Primera parte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-Esta historia está basada en la novela juvenil de Angelika Mechtel, sin fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento de los fans.<br/>-En ningún momento se busca romantizar ni aceptar como correctas las acciones que lleven a cabo los personajes. Recordar que esto es ficción y así se debe quedar.<br/>-En esta historia, Jason será mostrado como un personaje que sí consume drogas, cosa que entendiblemente puede no gustarles, y que se desapega a los principios del Jason Todd original. Así también, puede que otros personajes actúen de forma distinta a como lo harían en lo canon, así que desde ahora se advierte de mucho OoC.<br/>-"Cold turkey" es una expresión anglosajona para referirse al estado en el que el cuerpo humano entra al dejar abruptamente alguna sustancia de la que se era dependiente. La novela, y también algunos artículos que revisé, explican que así se le llama también al estado en que queda el cuerpo cuando el efecto de la heroína comienza a pasarse.</p><p>Dicho esto, espero te guste esta historia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>TIM</b> corrió sin detenerse ni un segundo hasta llegar a la estación de policía donde Jason lo esperaba. Se iría directamente a la clínica de desintoxicación, y solo Tim podía ir a despedirlo, no quiso ver a nadie más de la familia.</p><p>Antes de irse, Jason le entregó a Tim una bolsa de plástico y luego subió al coche que se lo llevaría.</p><p>Extrañamente, el día es muy caluroso, pero Tim no piensa en eso. Él solo observa el coche que lleva a su Jay alejarse, mientras se repite a si mismo que Jason podrá salir adelante. Una vez que haya logrado la desintoxicación, habrá ganado la primera batalla.</p><p>Mientras Tim meditaba todo aquello, un coche se estaciona frente a él.</p><p>— ¡Hey, Tim! ¿Ese era Jason?</p><p>Quien le hablaba no era otro que Roy, Tim lo reconoció de inmediato. Se le veía bastante bien, buena ropa, un par de cadenas de oro, con un buen coche, como si a él no se lo hubiese llevado la mierda.</p><p>— ¡Púdrete Harper! — Tim lo miró con rencor y luego salió del lugar como había llegado.</p><p>¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a aparecer por ahí después de todo lo que había pasado? Quizás no era su culpa totalmente, pero él fue quien metió a Jason en todo este lio en primer lugar. Siempre juntos para fumar porquerías, pero cuando hubo problemas ninguno fue capaz de dar la cara. Quizás todo hubiese sido distinto si tan solo Roy hubiese aceptado su culpa, pero no fue así.</p><p>Tim al fin llega a su casa. No hay nadie. Bruce seguramente regresará por la noche junto con Alfred. Así que Tim decide pasar la tarde en la habitación de Jason. Está tentado a cerrar la puerta con seguro, pero no es el mejor momento para hacer eso. Alfred se preocuparía sin razón. Más aún desde que a Tim le dio un ataque cuando Bruce le dijo que denunciaría a Jason a la policía.</p><p>Así que solo deja la puerta entornada y se sienta en el borde de la cama de su hermano. Toda la habitación está igual desde que Alfred la ordenó cuando Jason se fue. No hay libros amontonados en su escritorio, ni colillas de cigarro, el bote de basura está vacío, y ya no está su habitual chaqueta marrón puesta sobre su silla.</p><p>Tim abre la bolsa que Jason le dio y de ella saca una caja de zapatos. En la tapa dice <em>"Para mi babybird"</em>, escrito con plumón rojo.</p><p><em>"Babybird"</em>, solo Jason lo llama así. Lo hace desde que Jason tenía doce y el ocho. Desde que Richard se fue a hacer su vida y los dejó solos en esa gran casa.</p><p>— Ahora yo seré el hermano mayor.</p><p>— Richard no se murió, solo se mudó de ciudad.</p><p>— Exacto, ahora yo estoy a cargo.</p><p>— Sí, claro, como digas.</p><p>— ¡Hey, lo digo enserio!, y tú serás mi babybird.</p><p>— ¿Tú... qué?</p><p>Aunque al inicio a Tim le fastidió ese apodo tan ridículo, ahora no se imaginaba a Jason llamándolo de otra forma.</p><p>Cuando abre la caja, Tim se encuentra con muchos pedazos de hoja de cuaderno, todos con algo escrito. Tim analiza varios de los papeles y ve que, si bien no era un diario, Jason había escrito y guardado todos sus pensamientos sueltos. Con aquella caja, Jason le regalaba a Tim una parte de su vida. Un rompecabezas. Solo tenía que ordenarlo y Tim podría recordar todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años.</p><p>Hasta arriba de todas las notas había una que, posiblemente, Jason había escrito al final:</p><p>
  <em>"Cierro los ojos, te veo a ti, y entonces la desgracia me abandona".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>Todo comenzó cuando Jason tenía dieciséis y Tim doce. Jason asistía a la preparatoria de Gotham. Ahí conoció a Kory, que era de su edad, y luego a Roy, que era dos años más grande que él. Ambos, Jason y Roy, estaban locos por Kory, Tim no los culpa. Era muy hermosa, con su piel bronceada y su largo y rizado cabello rojo, casi parecía que brillaba como el fuego cuando el viento lo ondeaba.</p><p>Ellos, Kory, Roy, y después Artemis, son los culpables de la desgracia de Jason. O al menos eso se repite Tim.</p><p>En ese entonces, Tim admiraba todo de Jason. Para él, su <em>hermano</em> era el chico más genial del mundo, así que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo en todo lo que necesitara.</p><p>En una ocasión en que Jason regresaba tarde a casa, Tim escuchó desde su habitación como este se resbalaba en las escaleras. Escuchó a Bruce gritarle desde su estudio que ya se fuera a dormir y que dejara de jugar. Siempre tan atento su buen padre adoptivo.</p><p>Tim esperó hasta que Jason llegara a su habitación y después se levantó para colarse dentro. Jason estaba tirado en su cama, contemplando el techo.</p><p>— ¡Hey, Jay!</p><p>— ¿Hmmm?</p><p>— ¿Es muy difícil subir las escaleras?</p><p>— Cállate.</p><p>Tim no pudo evitar reírse un poco mientras se hacía un hueco alado de Jason. Entonces notó su curioso olor.</p><p>— ¿Estuviste bebiendo?</p><p>— Wow, sin duda eres el genio aquí, babybird.</p><p>— Vamos, date una ducha o si no, se darán cuenta y te darán de nuevo la charla.</p><p>Tim se levantó de la cama y arrastró a Jason hasta su baño. Luego lo dejó asearse mientras el metía su ropa a la lavadora. Fue algo difícil porque Jason era más grande y pesado, mientras que Tim era pequeño y delgado, pero pudo con la tarea. Todo esfuerzo valía la pena si se trataba de ayudar a Jason.</p><p>Al día siguiente, el mayor despertó con resaca, y Tim le ayudó a disimular para que los adultos no se dieran cuenta. Incluso se tomó el café que Alfred le sirvió a Jason, ya que este le susurró que tan solo el olor de la bebida le estaba dando náuseas. Aunque eso la verdad no fue tanto sacrificio para Tim, más bien lo tomó como un pago por su ayuda.</p><p>Cuando ambos caminaban hacia la escuela, Jason pasó su brazo por los hombros de Tim.</p><p>— ¿Qué haría sin ti, babybird?</p><p>— Quizás Bruce ya te tendría prohibido salir de casa.</p><p>— Ja, si, como si eso pudiera detenerme.</p><p>Como adoraba Tim esa actitud tan temeraria de Jason.</p><p>Una tarde, ambos chicos se encontraban en la habitación del mayor. Jason tenía puesta su música y Tim estudiaba. En realidad, los dos debían hacerlo, pero parecía que Jay no tenía ganas de nada.</p><p>Durante el último curso, Jason había pasado matemáticas sólo porque Bruce había hecho una pequeña donación a la escuela. No eran ricos, pero su padre ganaba bien como abogado. Aunque no por eso Jason estaba exento de estudiar en esas vacaciones para ponerse al corriente.</p><p>El chico parecía preferir hundirse en sus pensamientos mientras se acurrucaba en el regazo de su hermano menor.</p><p>— Acabo de perder una gran oportunidad con Kory.</p><p>— ¿De qué hablas?</p><p>— Ella me pidió un favor grande, estaba confiando totalmente en mí, pero tuve que negarme.</p><p>— ¿Y por qué te negaste si era tan importante para ella?</p><p>— Porque no podría haber cumplido con la tarea.</p><p>— ¿Te pidió ayuda para ocultar un cadáver o qué?</p><p>— Algo parecido.</p><p>—... ¡¿Qué?!</p><p>— Solo bromeaba babybird—. Tim chasqueó la lengua e hizo un pequeño puchero y le dio un ligero golpe en la frente con el lomo del libro que usaba para estudiar. Luego dejó a un lado su material y centró toda su atención en observar a Jason mientras este seguía perdido meditando aquello que trataba de contarle.</p><p>— Me pidió que le cuidara una planta.</p><p>— Y tú no podías cuidarla ¿porque...?</p><p>— Era una planta de <em>cannabis</em>.</p><p>Entonces Tim comprendió el porqué de la actitud algo inquieta y pensativa del mayor. Aquellas palabras empezaron a hacerle ruido. ¿En qué diablos estaban metidos sus amigos? Aunque, al seguir pensando, Tim reconoció que si su hermano supo ser objetivo y no el impulsivo de siempre, significaba que tenía todo bajo control. Si llegaba a traer esa cosa a casa, sin duda Bruce la reconocería enseguida y se metería en un buen lio.</p><p>— ¿En qué está metida esa chica?</p><p>— ¡Hey!, no armes escandalo como el viejo, la planta es para uso personal.</p><p>Tim tampoco buscaba cuestionar a Jason, así que no hizo más preguntas, confiaba en él totalmente como siempre. Solo se limitó a asentir y juguetear con su cabello mientras le decía al mayor que ya habrían otras oportunidades para ganar puntos con aquella pelirroja.</p><p>A veces Tim sentía que la relación que él y Jason tenían parecía muy distinta a lo que debían hacer los hermanos realmente. Pero no pensaba mucho en ello, no aún.</p><p>.</p><p>Semanas después de aquella charla, Jason trajo a casa a sus amigos y se encerraron en el cuarto de éste un rato hasta que Tim fue invitado a entrar. En cuanto el menor abrió la puerta de la habitación, sintió un olor nuevo para él, difícil de comparar con cualquier cosa que él conocía. En la habitación, los tres amigos estaban sentados en la alfombra y se pasaban entre ellos un único cigarrillo sin filtro.</p><p>— ¡Hey!, hola pequeñín.</p><p>Roy era quien lo saludaba mientras soltaba humo.</p><p>— ¿Qué hacen?</p><p>— ¡Fumamos hachís! –. Dijo la pelirroja con un tono muy alegre pero a la vez suave. Era claro que ya estaba adentrándose en su <em>viaje</em>.</p><p>— ¡Maldición Jason!, como Bruce se entere, te regresa al orfanato.</p><p>La chica fue la única que se rió con aquel comentario de Tim. En cambio Roy volteo a ver a Jason algo molesto.</p><p>— Tranquilo, es de confianza, ¿Cierto babybird?</p><p>Jason miraba suplicante al menor, Tim simplemente no podía negarse al mayor cuando le veía así. Todo aquello llegó a parecerle como una especie de prueba de lealtad, una que el menor no pensaba fallar.</p><p>— Si...</p><p>Al fin el pelirrojo pudo relajar su expresión y miró a Tim de forma más amistosa.</p><p>— Necesitamos que nos hagas un favor. Tienes que echarnos de aquí a las siete, después del segundo cigarro ya no tendremos noción del tiempo.</p><p>Timothy se sintió un poco incómodo por aquella petición, ya que sentía que desobedecía a su padre. Pero la expresión segura de Jason fue lo que lo motivó a aceptar y tomar asiento en la cama de su hermano hasta que la hora llegara.</p><p>— Gracias babybird.</p><p>—Tú no puedes llamarme así.</p><p>—Uy, el pequeñín tiene carácter.</p><p>Los dos pelirrojos rieron pero Jason notó la ligera molestia del menor. Ambos se miraron y el mayor le guiñó el ojo. A veces hacía eso con Tim, como diciéndole "tú tranquilo".</p><p>Al final del día, después de que los amigos de Jason se fueron, ambos chicos se quedaron sentados en la alfombra sin decir nada por un rato.</p><p>—...Fumar droga está mal Jason.</p><p>— No me vengas con estupideces Tim, no tú. Fumar un poco no me va a hacer más daño que beber alcohol o el tabaco.</p><p>— Pero está mal, si no, ¿por qué está prohibido?</p><p>— Porque la gente es idiota, en Holanda por ejemplo no está prohibido. Créeme que hay cosas peores en el mundo que el que yo fume un poco de <em>hash</em>.</p><p>— Te lo estás inventando, ¿qué puede ser peor?</p><p>— No lo sé, estar colgado a la aguja o fumar crack, yo que sé... ¿Dudas de mí?</p><p>—... No.</p><p>De nuevo Tim sentía que Jason lo probaba, y de nuevo lo siguió sin dudar. El mayor se alegró por su respuesta y lo jaló para tenerlo abrazado.</p><p>— Eres el mejor, babybird.</p><p>Cualquier inquietud que le quedaba a Tim, fue desechada cuando se sintió envuelto en el aroma natural de Jason combinado con el olor de lo que acababa de fumar. Aunque al principio Tim pensó que aquel aroma era horrible, ahora, junto a Jason, le parecía la mejor fragancia del mundo. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de cuestionarse cuán fanático sonaba aquello. Una vez que Jason lo abrazaba, Tim no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada más.</p><p>...</p><p>De la caja de zapatos, Tim saca una hoja reciclada doblada, está llena de ambos lados.</p><p>Por enfrente dice:</p><p>
  <em>Está prohibido emborracharse.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Está prohibido fumar hachís.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Está prohibido cultivar cannabis.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Está prohibido soñar.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Está prohibido mentir.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Está prohibido reprobar matemáticas.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Está prohibido fracasar.</em>
</p><p>Por atrás dice:</p><p>
  <em>Está prohibido dejar que fallen las centrales nucleares, y sin embargo ellos lo hacen.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Está prohibido convertir el mar en un tiradero, y sin embargo ellos lo hacen.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Está prohibido incendiar pozos de petróleo, y sin embargo ellos lo hacen.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Está prohibido sobornar, y sin embargo ellos lo hacen.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Está permitido fabricar bombas, hacer guerras.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Está permitido matarse trabajando, emborracharse hasta morir, fumar hasta morir, ir de putas hasta morir, todo una vez que hayas cumplido los dieciocho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡¡Que absurdo!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>El resto de esas vacaciones transcurrieron sin dificultades. El trio de amigos se acostumbró a usar la habitación de Jason como su fumadero y a Tim como su cuidador.</p><p>Toda aquella situación solo convencía más al pequeño de que Jason tenía razón, no había nada porque preocuparse. Solo eran un grupo de amigos divirtiéndose sin meterse con nadie y sin consecuencias.</p><p>Fue pocas semanas después de volver a la escuela, que la mala suerte de Jason empezaría.</p><p>Aquel martes, Tim pasaba sus clases algo somnoliento. La noche anterior se había desvelado jugando videojuegos a escondidas en la habitación de Jason. Si no fuera porque Alfred los descubrió cuando se levantó al baño, seguramente habrían seguido toda la noche.</p><p>Mientras Tim trataba de no caer dormido sobre su almuerzo, su amigo Bart parloteaba sobre algo que había visto el día anterior en televisión.</p><p>—... entonces el chico le dice que vino del futuro para detenerlo a él!</p><p>—Hola chicos</p><p>— ¡Hola Cass! —. Frente a ellos había tomado asiento su amiga Cassandra, quien por su expresión, era claro que venía con un jugoso chisme.</p><p>—Parece que algo pasó en el lado de la preparatoria.</p><p>— ¿Oh?, ¿a qué te refieres Cass? —. Preguntó Bart.</p><p>Su rubia amiga siempre solía llegar con alguna noticia que le contaban, y disfrutaba de compartir la información con sus amigos, que siempre le ayudaban a desenmarañar cualquier evento. Era una actividad que los tres disfrutaban. Claro que justo ese día Tim no podía procesar con claridad, así que no podía prestar mucha atención a lo que su amiga decía.</p><p>—Bueno... —. Se acercó a ellos mientras susurraba. —Parece que le encontraron droga a un estudiante.</p><p>El cansancio de Tim se esfumó por completo al escuchar aquello. Súbitamente abandonó su somnolencia y pasó a un estado de alerta. Muchos escenarios se desenvolvían en su mente, y en todos Jason estaba involucrado.</p><p>—Diablos, eso no es crash.</p><p>— ¿Estás segura?, ¿quién te lo contó? —. La chica se mostró orgullosa y no quiso soltar gran cosa. —Tengo mis fuentes—.</p><p>— ¡Cassie!</p><p>—Bueno, bueno, no me grites Tim, que gruñón vienes hoy.</p><p>—Es que anoche se quedó juga-.</p><p>— ¡Eso no importa ahora Bart!, Cass, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?</p><p>—Pues, varios chicos vieron en el anterior periodo que una patrulla llegó a la escuela, y ya sabes, la información viene desde los de noveno grado.</p><p>—Ósea, que solo es un rumor.</p><p>—El rumor dice drogas y que varios vieran esa patrulla lo confirma, ¿por qué más vendría la policía?</p><p>—... No lo sé,</p><p>Después de ese inquietante almuerzo, Tim se la pasó dándole vueltas al asunto. Se trataba de convencer a si mismo de que todo estaba bien, que solo era un tonto rumor. La gente se aburre y habla de más. Jason estaba a salvo y nada malo había pasado.</p><p>Pero entre los intermedios para cambiar de salón, Tim no pudo evitar escuchar a varios chicos que también susurraban sobre el tema. Cuando al fin concluyeron sus clases, Timothy de inmediato corrió hacia el lado de la preparatoria para buscar a Jason. Debía estar en las canchas a esa hora. Pero cuando llegó, solo vio algunos de los compañeros de su hermano y a Roy. El menor no dudó en acercarse para poder interrogar al pelirrojo.</p><p>—Roy, ¿dónde está Jason?</p><p>— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?, ¡no deberías estar aquí!</p><p>— ¿De qué hablas?</p><p>El mayor miraba a Tim como si fuera un bicho venenoso. Pero de inmediato comprendió que el chico no se iría tan fácil, así que lo jaló del brazo y se lo llevó tras las gradas, asegurándose de que nadie los hubiera visto.</p><p>—Escucha babybird-</p><p>— ¡Que no me llames así!</p><p>— ¡Me importa una mierda!, como te vean por aquí, pensarán que también estas involucrado en esto, nadie va a creer que no sabías nada. ¡Así que largo!</p><p>Tim trató de seguir interrogando pero Roy ya se había hartado, así que lo empujó y el menor terminó en el suelo.</p><p>— ¡Bien!, buscaré a Jason por mi cuenta, vaya amigo que eres.</p><p>— ¡¿No lo entiendes pequeño idiota?! ¡Tú estúpido hermano fue expulsado!</p><p>Tim no quería creerle, pero todo lo que le decía, sumado a los rumores, apuntaba a que el mayor no mentía. Se levantó del suelo y no dijo más. Cierto o no, la mejor forma de saberlo era yendo a casa a esperar. Pudo haberse ahorrado mucho si Bruce le hubiese dejado tener celular, pero así eran las cosas.</p><p>Al llegar, no encontró a nadie, eso lo tranquilizó un poco. Todo estaba conforme a la rutina. En una hora o dos Jason habría regresado y le cocinaría algo como siempre lo hacía y ambos disfrutarían del resto del día en la habitación del mayor hasta que su padre llegara.</p><p>Así que, apegándose a la rutina, Tim tomó sus libros y se acomodó en la cama de su hermano a esperarlo. La ventana de la habitación de Jason daba hacia la parte delantera de la casa. Si alguien llegaba o pasaba cerca, Tim lo podría escuchar solo con tener abierta la ventana.</p><p>Después de casi una hora, Tim escuchó que un auto se estacionaba afuera de la casa. Pero el menor no le dio importancia si no hasta que escuchó un portazo al auto seguido del evidente llamado de atención de su padre a Jason. Eso no era una buena señal.</p><p>El pequeño Tim bajó apresurado a ver qué pasaba. Justamente llegó cuando Jason entraba a la casa seguido de Alfred y Bruce. Todos con expresiones molestas, aunque en Alfred quizás más bien, se veía un aire de decepción.</p><p>— ¡Jason!, ¿q-qué pasó?</p><p>El nombrado solo pudo dedicar una mirada molesta a su hermanito antes de subir apresurado las escaleras para poder encerrarse en su habitación.</p><p>Entonces el corazón de Tim de pronto se aceleró. Empezaba a sentir cierta ansiedad. Se acercó a los adultos, queriendo volver a interrogar, pero el hombre mayor posó una mano en su hombro e hizo un gesto de negación. Su padre no estaba de humor para hablar ahora, igual que Jason.</p><p>Mientras Bruce se encerraba en su estudio, Alfred le preparaba algo de comer al pequeño Tim, quien aún se hallaba bastante nervioso.</p><p>Después de un rato, el menor se decidió a tocar a la puerta de Jason. Llevaba consigo un poco de fruta picada que Alfred le había dado para entregársela. Aún con todo el desastre, el hombre siempre se preocupaba por los chicos y su bienestar.</p><p>—Oye, Jay, Alfred me-</p><p>En cuanto Jason escuchó que se trataba de Tim, abrió la puerta y dejó que el chico se adentrara. Cuando estuvo dentro, el oji azul se encontró con Jason acostado mirando hacia su ventana. Sus libros habían sido arrinconados a los pies de la cama. Tim dejó la fruta en la mesita de noche y puso sus libros en el escritorio para luego subir a la cama y acurrucarse junto a Jason. Él también se acomodó para mirar hacia la ventana.</p><p>Cuando el mayor al fin sintió cerca a su hermano, se abrazó a éste y soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio. Había sido un día muy largo para él. Después de un rato, Jason al fin se sintió listo para hablar.</p><p>—Me han echado de la escuela.</p><p>—Porque te encontraron con droga...</p><p>—Era de Roy. Me encargó a mí guardarla, alguien se debió enterar y me delató. Eran casi 10 gramos de <em>hash</em>, así que el imbécil del director asumió que yo la vendía.</p><p>— ¿Es mucho 10 gramos?</p><p>—Con 10 gramos puedes hacerte 20 cigarrillos. Son casi 100 dólares.</p><p>—Oh...</p><p>—Bruce no me cree que no la vendo. ¿Tú si me crees, verdad?</p><p>—Claro que te creo.</p><p>Mientras ambos chicos se acurrucaban aún más uno junto al otro, Tim no pudo evitar sentirse molesto, no con Jason por supuesto.</p><p>— ¿Qué hay de Roy? ¿Por qué no se metió a ayudarte? ¿Qué clase de amigo es? ¡Yo me habría echado la culpa por ti!—. Jason suspiró sonriente al escuchar a Tim y se dedicó a acariciar su lacio cabello.</p><p>—No digas eso babybird. Yo... no valgo tanto la pena—. Tim iba a protestar pero Jason siguió con su explicación.</p><p>—Justamente porque Roy es mi amigo es que no lo delaté. Así que ya sabes, llamaron al viejo y además a la policía. Bruce está furioso porque tuvo que intervenir para que no me arrestaran.</p><p>—... No es justo.</p><p>Tim en efecto era un chico listo, era el mejor de su clase y siempre parecía saberlo todo. Pero aun así, aún era un chico de doce, que solo quería ver a su hermano feliz.</p><p>En ese entonces, todavía no comprendía totalmente la gravedad de la situación. Y aunque lo hubiese entendido, igual habría ayudado a Jason. Porque en ese entonces, él aún no era adicto. De eso Tim está seguro ahora.</p><p>.</p><p>Evidentemente Jason estuvo castigado lo que restó del año. No podía salir ni ver a sus amigos, ni siquiera los fines de semana y su celular fue confiscado.</p><p>Pocos días después de su expulsión, Bruce le consiguió un empleo como aprendiz en un taller mecánico, ya que sabía que Jason tenía afinidad por ese ramo. Advirtió a los chicos que no debían hablar con nadie de lo sucedido y así lo hicieron.</p><p>Por su parte, Tim no la tuvo tan fácil como se esperaría. Al día siguiente de la expulsión, ya muchos advertían que el dichoso chico del lio de drogas era su hermano mayor. Los rumores no se hicieron esperar, y Tim dejo de ser invisible como tanto le gustaba.</p><p>Ciertamente ya era bien conocido como el más listo de su grado, pero esto era distinto. A veces le hacían chistes, otros se acercaban queriendo saber la historia. E incluso uno que otro idiota pensó que Tim ofrecía el mismo dichoso servicio que su hermano.</p><p>Desde luego que el menor estaba más que harto, y sus amigos no ayudaban mucho. Cass quiso saber qué había pasado, y por más que Tim rogaba que se olvidara del tema, simplemente la chica, y también su pelirrojo amigo no podían resistirse a querer saber sobre lo sucedido. Pero el chico nunca cedió, así que después de casi un mes, poco a poco la gente se fue olvidando del asunto.</p><p>Aunque tristemente ambos hermanos no pudieron disfrutar en plenitud la noche de brujas, como era tradición para Jason, Tim se mostraba confiado en que poco a poco todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad.</p><p>Bruce seguía molesto, y mantenía a Jason a raya. Y aunque a veces Jason protestara, Tim siempre estaba ahí para calmarlo y así evitar que se agravara más la situación. Al mayor le iba bien en su trabajo, y para su pesar, lo disfrutaba. Por orden de su padre su sueldo era depositado en una cuenta de ahorros a la que él no tenía acceso.</p><p>El día de acción de gracias lo pasaron estupendamente, de nuevo como una familia. Aunque era clara la ausencia del mayor de los hermanos. Dick había hablado por teléfono para desearles un feliz día, disculpándose por no asistir y explicando que en Navidad llegaría con una sorpresa. La cual resultó ser su prometida Bárbara Gordon.</p><p>Al parecer ya llevaban un tiempo saliendo, no era de extrañarse ya que se conocían desde hace algunos años, cuando ambos residían en Gotham.</p><p>Jason y Tim no pudieron evitar hacer burlas al respecto, ya que pensaban que su hermano mayor jamás sentaría cabeza. Y así, entre risas y anécdotas fue que pasaron una linda cena navideña. Era como si el pequeño error de Jason nunca hubiese sucedido. Incluso el mayor de los hermanos ignoraba ese asunto. Pero por supuesto, eso no duraría mucho tiempo.</p><p>.</p><p>La visita de Bárbara a la casa Wayne fue corta, la mañana de Navidad se despidió de la familia para después irse a pasar los últimos días del año con su padre. Por su parte, Dick se quedó para "disfrutar" de sus hermanitos como él decía.</p><p>Indiscutiblemente la pasaron bastante bien, incluso Bruce permitió que los chicos salieran solos a vagar por las congeladas calles de Gotham. Todo marchaba de maravilla hasta que se toparon en la plaza central con los buenos amigos de Tim, que no disimularon su sorpresa al ver al trio Wayne andar libres. Sobre todo Bart, que era quien conocía de más tiempo a la familia de su amigo.</p><p>— ¡Hey!, ¿Al fin el señor Wayne te quitó el castigo?, ¡qué crash!</p><p>Bart iba a continuar inocente con sus comentarios, pero fue detenido por Tim que lo tomó del cuello y lo alejó a rastras de sus hermanos. Ambos seguidos de Cass que se reía con la situación.</p><p>Tim sabía de sobra que, a la mínima sospecha de que él o Jason estuvieran teniendo cualquier tipo de problema, tendrían a Richard sobre ellos todas las vacaciones. Y si era necesario, haría a un lado su trabajo en Bludhaven y se quedaría con ellos hasta estar seguro de que sus hermanitos estuvieran bien de nuevo.</p><p>Los menores apreciaban esa actitud tan paternal en Dick, pero no por eso era menos sofocante. Bruce, que también era conocedor de lo exagerado que podía llegar a ser el mayor de sus hijos, no quiso decirle nada sobre la expulsión de Jason. Fue de las pocas cosas en las que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.</p><p>Todo el camino de regreso a casa, Richard se la pasó interrogando a sus hermanos sobre el porqué del castigo de Jason. Los menores solo lo eludieron diciendo cosas como que Bruce exageró y que ya todo estaba bien.</p><p>Dick aceptó no muy convencido esas excusas, y el tema ya no fue mencionado. Los chicos pensaron que la habían librado. Pero entonces, luego de la celebración de fin de año, antes de que Richard se fuera, los hermanos fueron obligados por el mayor a reunirse en la habitación de Jason.</p><p>—Así que... drogas, Jason.</p><p>—Oh carajo.</p><p>— ¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?!</p><p>—Y aquí vamos... —. Jason y Tim, ya sabiendo lo que vendría, se miraron uno al otro hastiados.</p><p>Lo siguiente fue un largo discurso de Richard sobre lo poco responsable e idiota que había sido Jason. El plan iba a ser aceptar todo lo que el mayor dijera para así relajarlo y que se marchara en paz. Pero rápidamente la conversación tomó otro rumbo. Dick empezó a hablarle del ejemplo que le daba a Tim y de cuánto podría llegar a perjudicarlo si seguía por ese camino. Sorpresivamente no fue Jason quien protestó si no el propio Tim.</p><p>— ¡No me trates como un niño que no entiende nada!, ¡Jason no hizo nada malo!</p><p>Richard estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su hermanito. Tim era siempre tan tranquilo y respetuoso, jamás le había gritado a él. Aquello solo lo incentivó más a seguir riñendo a Jason.</p><p>— ¡¿Lo involucraste en esto?! ¡Por el amor de Dios Jason!</p><p>El nombrado había sido bastante paciente, pero entonces, quizás por la acumulación de estrés, o la rabia, él tan solo, explotó.</p><p>— ¡Cierra la maldita boca Grayson! ¡Tú no sabes nada de lo que pasó! ¡Tú no vives aquí y dejaste de tener derecho hace tiempo de opinar sobre mis acciones! ¡Eres igual al viejo!, con sus estúpidas ideas, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de escucharme. Yo no metí a Tim en nada. Incluso él entiende mejor la situación que todos ustedes ¡Es el único que aún cree en mí!</p><p>— ¡Yo creo en ti! ¡Por eso estoy aquí! ¡Solo quiero ayudarte!</p><p>—Pues no te necesito—. Jason le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla.</p><p>—Jay...</p><p>—Si terminaste con tu estúpido sermón, te puedes ir.</p><p>—No.</p><p>— ¿Qué?</p><p>—Que no, no me iré de aquí hasta que esté seguro de que estarás bien. No me importa si no quieres mi ayuda, te la daré, te guste o no.</p><p>—Jason ya tiene mi ayuda, como dijo, tú ya no tienes derechos aquí.</p><p>Tim se había colocado enfrente de Jason, como si quisiera protegerlo de Richard.</p><p>Ni siquiera el propio Tim se explica en qué momento se volvió tan altanero. En aquel entonces, el solo pensaba en proteger a Jason de todos, como si el hermano mayor fuera él. Simplemente sentía que nadie comprendía a Jason como él lo hacía.</p><p>...</p><p>De la caja de Jason, Tim lee:</p><p>
  <em>Richard no peleaba en la escuela.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Richard sacaba buenas notas.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Richard era educado.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Richard no hubiese hecho eso.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Blablabla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Que se pudra Richard!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yo soy JASON PETER TODD</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Segunda parte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aun cuando Tim se sintiera como alguien maduro, aun cuando supiera de los temas de mayores y tuviera la confianza absoluta de Jason, Tim aún era un niño. Y aunque le doliera, incluso para Jason así era.</p><p>Ahora lo entiende, y les da la razón a todos, pero eso no cambiará nada. Aceptar que era un crío no restará la responsabilidad que él mismo asumió cuando terminó de involucrarse de lleno en todo lo relacionado a Jason. No importa cuántas veces quieran hacerle creer lo contrario. No importa cuánto él mismo se lo repita. No importa cuánto culpe a los demás para restar su peso. En el fondo, para Tim, el mayor culpable siempre será él mismo.</p><p>...</p><p>La paciencia de Richard era grande, pero también podía ser estricto si se lo proponía, y más aún si el asunto iba de un tema serio que involucraba a su familia.</p><p>Importándole poco la postura de Tim por querer actuar como abogado de Jason, Richard lo tomó de los hombros y a la fuerza lo sacó a empujones de la habitación, cerrándole la puerta en la cara, con una advertencia de que ya hablaría con él después.</p><p>Por supuesto que Tim estaba furioso, gritó desde afuera, pero sabía que una vez que su hermano se ponía de ese modo, no habría manera de hacerlo ceder.</p><p>Resignado, sabiendo que de igual forma Jason le contaría todo después, se encerró en su habitación.</p><p>La espera fue larga, quizás tardando poco más de una hora, pero Richard finalmente apareció en su puerta. Como había dicho, Tim no se libraría de también recibir una larga charla marca "Grayson".</p><p>—¿Puedo pasar, Tim?</p><p>—¿Importa lo que yo diga?</p><p>El menor estaba acostado boca abajo en su cama leyendo un libro, había respondido al otro sin voltear a verlo. Richard soltó un suspiro, cerró la puerta tras de sí, y avanzó hasta la cama para sentarse junto a su hermano. — Claro que importa—.</p><p>—Pues no parece.</p><p>—Tim... Tienes... Tienes que entender que esto es distinto. Sé que crees saberlo todo, pero-</p><p>—¡Es que yo no creo saberlo todo!, pero sí lo que pasa con mi hermano...</p><p>De nuevo Tim le había gritado, aunque Richard ya no se sorprendió ni quiso reprenderlo.</p><p>—Sé que no vas a querer entenderlo, o escucharme, pero quiero que sepas que no estoy aquí para ponerme ni en contra de Jason ni en tu contra. Antes que todo, somos hermanos, ¿recuerdas? Y todo lo que concierne a ustedes siempre me va a importar, aun cuando esté lejos.</p><p>Tim seguía sin mirarlo. Había cerrado su libro y miraba a la ventana como ignorando al otro.</p><p>—Ya he hablado con Jason. Y ahora que conozco más de la situación, sé como tú que Jay no tiene gran culpa, más allá de ayudar a un amigo. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con esa clase de amigos, pero eso ya no importa.</p><p>El menor rió internamente, Jason le había mentido a Richard. O al menos había omitido detalles. Y por supuesto él tampoco diría nada.</p><p>Richard se acercó y jaló a su hermano para abrazarlo cariñosamente mientras le revolvía el cabello.</p><p>—¡Hey! Ya no estés molesto conmigo. Les daré una mano, trataré de convencer a Bruce para que se suavice con Jay.</p><p>—¡¿Enserio?!</p><p>—Claro, creo que el que lo expulsaran ya fue suficiente castigo.</p><p>Tim había suavizado su semblante y se había dejado mimar un poco por su hermano.</p><p>Al final no hubo una pesada charla como él había esperado, y parecía que todo estaba en orden con Jason, así que no había nada por qué preocuparse.</p><p>...</p><p>¿Habría cambiado algo si Tim le hubiese dicho toda la verdad a Richard en ese momento?</p><p>Honestamente, él lo duda. Aún faltaba mucho para que el pensamiento del <em>"si hubiera"</em> se volviera una constante en su vida.</p><p>...</p><p>Al principio los dos hermanos concluyeron que Richard había fallado en su cometido sobre convencer al gran patriarca de suavizarse. No fue hasta una semana después de la partida del hermano mayor, durante la cena, que el duro hombre que era Bruce Wayne cedió.</p><p>A las ocho en punto de la noche, la familia cenaba callada con la, ya casi normal, presencia del padre. Desde lo ocurrido con Jason, el hombre había decidido acortar sus horas en la oficina y mejor traer el trabajo a casa y cenar con sus hijos, como cualquier familia normal. Tim sospechaba que aquello había sido idea del buen Alfred, aunque la verdad no sabía si estar agradecido o no.</p><p>Cuando la cena estaba por concluir, finalmente el mayor habló.</p><p>—Jason.</p><p>—¿Mmmh? — El nombrado apenas si apartó la vista de su plato para escuchar a su padre adoptivo.</p><p>—Bueno...</p><p>Era una situación extraña. Aquel hombre que hacía años fungía como su tutor jamás había dudado en sus palabras. Un hábito del oficio quizás. Seguro que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era un golpe directo a su orgullo e inquebrantable disciplina.</p><p>No lo consiguió, no dijo más, solo acercó un objeto bien conocido por todos y lo dejó al lado del plato de su hijo.</p><p>Ambos hermanos observaron sorprendidos el teléfono de Jason sobre la mesa.</p><p>—¿Esto...?</p><p>La verdad es que nadie sabía qué decir.</p><p>—También... También he decidido que podrás volver a salir.</p><p>Por un instante la cara del chico se iluminó. Era un adolescente, maldición. Más que el teléfono, él añoraba un poco de libertad.</p><p>—Pero— Oh si, ahí iba el freno.</p><p>—Pero Tim deberá acompañarte. A donde quieras salir, será con tu hermano.</p><p>De nuevo, ambos chicos se miraron extrañados, pero rápido Jason sonrió, de forma ligera, quizás solo para Tim.</p><p>—¿Salir con Tim?</p><p>—¿Tienes algún problema?</p><p>—¡No! ¡Tim es perfecto!</p><p>Jason jamás llamaba <em>babybird</em> a Tim frente a Bruce, y quizás el hombre tampoco sabía de lo estrecha que era realmente la relación entre ambos. Seguro había asumido que, como el buen niño que siempre era, el pequeño Tim iría a contarle a la mínima de que Jason tuviera un desliz.</p><p>Gran error.</p><p>Cuando la cena al fin había terminado, ambos menores se encontraban en la habitación de Jason celebrando.</p><p>—¡Maldición! ¡El bastardo de Richard lo logró!</p><p>—Después de la basura que le contaste se puso de tu lado.</p><p>—¡Eh! Que no he mentido... No tanto.</p><p>Ambos reían mientras Jason abrazaba al otro y juntos veían la televisión.</p><p>Tim no lo admitiría en ese momento, pero sintió cierta culpa al burlarse de Richard. Sabía que su hermano les había ayudado con la mejor de las intenciones y él de verdad le estaba agradecido. Pero al mismo tiempo, al estar con Jason, Tim se sentía un poquito mayor al unirse al ácido humor y mal lenguaje de su hermano.</p><p>.</p><p>Por un momento todo pareció volver a ser como antes. Como si aquel tropiezo del mayor no hubiese pasado nunca.</p><p>Tim seguía siendo el número uno de su curso. Jason seguía trabajando en aquel taller. Bruce quería que el chico al menos tomara clases particulares, pero él se negaba, le gustaba su trabajo y empezaba a destacar en ello.</p><p>Los fines de semana, los dos hermanos salían al cine, y a veces, Jason se escapaba con Roy y Kory mientras que Tim se quedaba en casa de Bart.</p><p>Ese era el único detalle que aún le hacía ruido al menor, pero a Jason se le veía tan animado de nuevo, que no quiso contradecirlo.</p><p>Pronto incluso él se olvidaría de aquel detalle.</p><p>.</p><p>Luego de unas agradables vacaciones de verano en la playa, Tim inició un nuevo curso, y con ello llegaron los nuevos problemas.</p><p>Tim jamás se planteó cuál era realmente su orientación sexual. Era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado. Pero parecía que, para todos los demás, eso empezaba a ser algo importante. Los tiempos estaban cambiando, cada vez se podía ver cierta libertad con las preferencias. Aunque claro, aún había quienes tenían sus reservas. Más aún si recién se estaba entrando a la pubertad.</p><p>Tim había cumplido trece años, una interesante edad según algunos. Para él solo el gran momento en que al fin tuvo celular propio.</p><p>Mientras la mayor preocupación de Tim era no terminar a tiempo su proyecto de Ciencias, todos a su alrededor, incluidos sus amigos, parecían ser poseídos por lo que Jason llamó <em>la fiebre de hormonas.</em></p><p>Cass no dejaba de hablar de Conner, un chico nuevo de curso avanzado que la había enamorado a primera vista. Y Bart, pues extrañamente empezaba a volverse más callado, pero era notorio que su actitud iba por el mismo ritmo que la de su rubia amiga.</p><p>.</p><p>—¿Es que todos se vuelven imbéciles a partir de los trece? —Preguntó Tim una tarde de domingo en que ambos hermanos jugaban al Mortal Kombat.</p><p>—Haha, creo que no deberías de pasar tanto tiempo conmigo babybird.</p><p>—Solo responde.</p><p>—Bien, bien.</p><p>Jason pausó el juego y se acomodó para tener de frente al menor. Como de costumbre estaban en la alfombra del cuarto del mayor.</p><p>—Pues la verdad, creo que sí. Tú es que aún eres un niño, pero en cuanto llegue la chica ideal, caerás como el resto.</p><p>—¿Y poner la cara de imbécil que tú pones cuando estás con Kory? Olvídalo... ¡¿Y a quién llamas niño?!</p><p>De pronto ambos chicos rodaban por el suelo riendo, mientras Tim daba suaves golpes al mayor y éste le respondía con muecas de fingido dolor.</p><p>Había algo que Tim no le había contado a Jason aquella tarde, y es que él mismo empezaba a cuestionarse que quizás, solo quizás, a él no le gustaban las chicas. Pero por el momento, Tim no se preocuparía por eso.</p><p>.</p><p>Para finales de octubre, chicos mayores de la escuela de Tim habían organizado una fiesta de Halloween, a la que por supuesto todos estaban invitados. No era nada oficial, y estaban advertidos de ser discretos si no querían atraer a la policía, que solía volverse estricta en esas fechas.</p><p>Tanto Cass como Bart estaban muy entusiasmados, sería su primera fiesta. La verdad es que a Tim no le emocionaba tanto la idea, pero podían ir disfrazados así que aceptó.</p><p>Para sorpresa del pequeño, Jason también asistiría a la dichosa fiesta. Kory los había invitado a él y Roy, quien ya se había graduado. Ese detalle emocionó al joven Tim, que pensó que pasaría su primera fiesta con su querido hermano. El hecho es que no fue así.</p><p>Con una fácil excusa dada por Tim, Bruce permitió que ambos hermanos salieran, aunque tenían advertencia de que él llamaría a la casa Allen para confirmar que no estuvieran en la calle tan tarde.</p><p>La fiesta fue en un gran almacén a las afueras de Gotham, al parecer varios chicos habían cooperado para alquilarlo y trataron de ser lo más discretos posible con el evento.</p><p>Tim acordó verse con sus amigos a unas calles del lugar, para así entrar juntos. Tim iba vestido como mago, más específicamente como Harry Potter, Jason por supuesto se había burlado al respecto. Por su parte, el mayor llevaba algo más sencillo, una simple máscara y un poco de maquillaje en las manos.</p><p>En cuanto ambos hermanos llegaron al punto de reunión y Tim se volteó un momento al hallar a sus amigos, Jason desapareció. El menor se desanimó, pero confiaba en el buen juicio de su hermano.</p><p>Tristemente, para pesar de Tim, la fiesta fue justo lo que él esperaba. Chicas mayores usando trajes que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, tipos bebiendo, unos cuantos bailando. La inmensa mayoría, de cursos superiores al suyo. Nada que a él le atrajera realmente.</p><p>Logró aguantar un rato, mientras hacía de cuidador de Cass, ya que la chica había sido aconsejada por su prima Donna para su disfraz, y al parecer solo tipos idiotas lo agradecían. Llevaba un intento de traje de guerrera espartana, pero sin casco, y sin espada, o protección de verdad. Tan solo un corset ajustado que resaltaba el busto que rápido le había comenzado a crecer a la chica. El corset con lindos detalles en dorado venía acompañado de una falda corta y unas botas largas. Un ingenioso traje la verdad, pero los chicos eran unos cerdos para opinión de Tim.</p><p>Mientras los dos amigos charlaban, finalmente su -ahora poco- parlanchín amigo volvió a aparecer. Bart se había ido un momento, argumentando que quería ir al baño, pero había regresado con un semblante muy triste, y casi entrando en un puchero, exigió que se fueran, que se estaba aburriendo horrible. Y aunque preocupado por su estado de ánimo, Tim secundó a su amigo y finalmente los tres salieron del lugar con destino a la casa de Bart. Tim no había vuelto a ver a Jason en el rato que estuvo en la fiesta, así que solo le avisó con un mensaje que se iría a casa de Bart y que lo esperaba allí.</p><p>La casa Allen no quedaba muy lejos, optaron por tomar un taxi y en cinco minutos ya estaban en la puerta con Bart abriendo. Desde la entrada hasta las escaleras que conducían a la habitación del pelirrojo, los chicos debían pasar por la sala donde su padre estaba trabajando. Avanzaron en silencio, Bart avisó de que había llegado a casa y su padre apenas si había volteado a verlos y saludarlos.</p><p>—Está en un caso complicado—. Les decía cuando cerraba la puerta de su habitación y sus amigos se acomodaban en su cama.</p><p>—Creía que tu padre solo abría cuerpos y decía de qué murieron. Ya sabes, <em>entra cuchillo, saca tripa.</em></p><p>—¡Cass!</p><p>Los tres amigos pasaron el rato platicando y jugando algunos juegos de mesa, todo con la finalidad de animar a su pequeño amigo que no tenía deseos de contarles el porqué de su malestar en la fiesta.</p><p>Pasadas las diez, Tim comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Su padre llamaría alrededor de las once para saber que ya estuvieran todos en casa de Bart, pero él no tenía idea de dónde estaba metido su hermano. Le mandó varios mensajes, exigiendo saber dónde estaba, pero no había respuesta. Finalmente, pasada media hora, el teléfono de Tim sonó.</p><p>—¡Hey!, Babybird, ¿dónde demonios estás? —. Aquello no sonaba bien, la voz de Jason era demasiado suave, y por momentos se escuchaban risas.</p><p>—¿Jason?, ¿estás ebrio?</p><p>—¡Wow, de nuevo acertó el genio! Olvida las preguntas obvias babybird, necesito saber dónde estás. Debemos salir de aquí rápido... ¡No Roy, ahí no! — Jason se había alejado de la bocina y se reía con su idiota amigo Dios sabe por qué estupidez.</p><p>—¿Salir? E-estoy con Bart, en casa de Bart.</p><p>Tim notó lo perdido que estaban su hermano y su amigo, los escuchó tomar el taxi y dio la dirección de la casa.</p><p>Poco después, con el menor esperando en la entrada junto a Bart, Jason llegó, por supuesto acompañado del idiota de Harper. Ambos, tan mal como Tim se imaginaba. Y es que no solo estaban ebrios, Tim estaba seguro de que habían ingerido otras cosas.</p><p>Jason había perdido su máscara, el maquillaje de sus manos estaba corrido y tenía manchadas sus habituales botas con unas gotas verdosas que Tim dedujo que eran vómito. Roy por su parte llevaba la ropa de siempre, pero despedía el clásico olor de alguien que había bebido demasiado. Su mirada estaba más perdida que la de Jason y tenía algunas manchas alrededor de su boca que denotaban que él había manchado los zapatos de su hermano. Uno apoyado en el otro, trataron en vano de entrar a la casa sin hacer mucho ruido.</p><p>Bart distrajo a su padre mientras Tim y Cass ayudaban a subir a los dos idiotas lo más rápido posible a su habitación.</p><p>Una vez todos dentro de la habitación del de ojos dorados, empezaron las discusiones. Harper se había tirado en un rincón riendo y luego regañando como imbécil a todos argumentando que eran unos críos que no sabían nada. Jason era reprendido por Tim, y éste a su vez era regañado por Bart ya que éste aseguraba que lo metería en un buen lío como descubrieran al par de desastres que tenían ahí tirados.</p><p>Antes de que el escándalo subiera de volumen y de verdad fueran descubiertos por el adulto del hogar, Cass se hizo notar con un silbido, llamando a todos a callar.</p><p>—Joder con la mini stripper— Soltó Roy aún en el suelo riendo. Ni siquiera pudieron reaccionar cuando la chica le había soltado una bofetada al pelirrojo y lo había hecho despertarse de su leve adormecimiento por la bebida.</p><p>—¡Adictos! Bien, esto es lo que haremos <em>niños</em>...— Espetó, remarcando la última palabra mientras veía fijamente a Roy, que trataba de levantarse con dificultad.</p><p>Todos obedecieron como pudieron a la pequeña chica rubia. Claramente Roy no podía quedarse en esa casa, y la cosa se complicó cuando los mayores explicaron que se habían salido porque alguien le había dicho a la policía que hacían escándalo. Mientras dentro del almacén se armaba alboroto, Jason y Roy, que habían estado afuera un rato, se dieron a la fuga. Habían corrido con mucha suerte la verdad.</p><p>Entonces surgió la gran pregunta ¿Dónde demonios estaba Kory?</p><p>Ambos amigos se miraron y enseguida volvieron a discutir entre ellos mientras cada niño le lavaba la cara a uno. Jason en el lavabo y Roy en la bañera.</p><p>—¡Todo es tu culpa Harper!</p><p>—¿Yo? ¡Pero si el que quiso dejar a Kory sola fuiste tú por celoso!</p><p>—¡Teníamos que volver por ella! —. Entonces Jason fue cortado porque su hermano lo comenzó a ahogar con el agua de la llave. Bart hizo lo mismo con el otro pelirrojo.</p><p>Tim estaba furioso.</p><p>Mientras el señor Allen respondía la esperada llamada de Bruce Wayne, y Tim se asomaba a saludar, Jason y los amigos de Tim echaban a Roy por la puerta trasera. Lo habían vestido con la ropa vieja del padre de Bart, y solo podían esperar a que el mayor tuviera suerte hasta llegar a su casa, ya que seguramente habría patrullas rondando la zona. Le podían quitar cierta embriaguez, pero lo del <em>viaje</em> que llevaba era cosa suya, no podían hacer más.</p><p>Cuando al fin todo se calmó, los pequeños acordaron que era momento de dormir.</p><p>Aunque ambos hermanos dormían en bolsas de dormir contiguas, eran evidente que Tim trataba de alejarse de Jason. El mayor por supuesto lo notó.</p><p>Esperó un rato, hasta comprobar que los amigos de su hermano al fin dormían, y finalmente lo llamó en un susurro.</p><p>—¡Tim!</p><p>El oji azul pasó olímpicamente de él, tratando de meterse aún más en su saco.</p><p>—... Niño grosero, no debiste ser ravenclaw*—. Tim entendía lo que su hermano trataba de hacer, y odiaba decir que funcionaba.</p><p>—Al menos no soy un estúpido gryffindor* que no piensa antes de actuar.</p><p>Tim al fin se había volteado, y trataba de darle a su hermano su mirada más furiosa, pero simplemente no podía mientras el otro lo mirara con esos ojos turquesa, suplicando para que no lo odiara.</p><p>Retorciéndose, ambos acercaron más sus sacos y comenzaron una pequeña charla en susurros que fue callada por Bart, que les arrojó una almohada para que se callaran.</p><p>Por la mañana ambos chicos fueron recogidos del hogar Allen por su padre y Alfred. Y mientras se dirigían a casa, el adulto no pudo evitar contarles sobre cierto incidente la noche anterior, con muchos alumnos de la escuela de Tim. Les explicó que al final hubo algunos detenidos, y que todo empeoraba por presunta posesión de droga.</p><p>Al decir lo último, el hombre se dirigía exclusivamente a Jason. Éste le sostuvo la mirada a través del retrovisor para luego responderle que no tenía idea porque él se había largado con Tim a casa de su amigo temprano. Sin que el señor Allen se diera cuenta, había servido como coartada, ya que, entretenido con tanto trabajo, no podía negar si Jason había llegado junto con los niños o no.</p><p>Para la tarde de ese mismo día, Jason tuvo una larga charla a solas con su padre. Se había enterado de que, como habían imaginado él y Roy, Kory había sido detenida. Así que, tragándose todo su orgullo, el chico le pidió a su padre adoptivo que ayudara a que la chica fuera liberada.</p><p>Notando cuán importante era el asunto para Jason como para pedírselo como favor, el mayor aceptó.</p><p>Tampoco le fue tan difícil, a Kory la habían arrestado junto a varios estudiantes, y al notar su "alegre" humor, aún la tenían retenida, solo para saber de dónde había sacado la droga. Bruce la defendió como una chica a la que simplemente le habían alterado la bebida y todo terminó arreglándose sin necesidad de llegar a algo más grave. La chica fue entregada a sus padres y todo parecía resuelto.</p><p>.</p><p>El siguiente fin de semana después de lo ocurrido, Jason pidió a Tim que lo acompañara. Aún no podía salir por su cuenta de casa.</p><p>Caminaron un rato por el centro de Gotham hasta llegar a una cafetería pequeña donde al parecer solo se reunían chicos de la edad de Jason o un poco más.</p><p>Entraron y el mayor parecía buscar entre las mesas, hasta que finalmente dio con su objetivo.</p><p>—Espérame aquí— Le indicó a Tim.</p><p>Como lo esperaba el menor, Jason había ido a encontrarse con sus dichosos amigos, pero notó que ni siquiera se sentaba con ellos, además de que éstos lo recibían con mala cara. Algo no marchaba bien.</p><p>Después de unos minutos Tim alcanzó a escuchar, a través de la música del local, como Jason los insultaba, para luego caminar apresurado hacia él y salir del lugar jalándolo del brazo.</p><p>Mientras caminaban apresurados de regreso a casa, Tim pudo notar el ligero temblor en el cuerpo de su hermano, así como sus ojos llorosos que trataba de ocultar.</p><p>En cuanto entraron, Jason subió corriendo las escaleras hasta encerrarse en su habitación.</p><p>Roy y Kory lo habían mandado a la mierda.</p><p>...</p><p>De la caja de Jason:</p><p>
  <em>¡Olvídala!, ¡olvídalos!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Olvida a Kory y sus besos</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Olvida a Roy y su compañía</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Quién los necesita?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Olvida al mundo! Es asqueroso</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>El siguiente mes Jason lo pasó sólo existiendo. Iba al trabajo, regresaba a casa, comía lo que le daban, y luego se encerraba en su habitación. Dejó de pasar tiempo con Tim y eso desanimó al menor. El día de acción de gracias pasó de todo argumentando que no se sentía bien, aunque Tim sabía que eso era una mentira. Fue hasta principios de diciembre que Jason volvió a ceder y Tim pudo volver a ocupar un lugar dentro de la cómoda habitación de su hermano.</p><p>Jason ya no se veía tan deprimido, volvía a sonreír, y finalmente se desahogó con su querido hermano, mientras volvía a acurrucarse en sus piernas como solía hacerlo antes.</p><p>—Dijeron que yo solo les causaba problemas...</p><p>—¡Pero si tú los ayudaste!</p><p>—Si, pero parece que ya no era confiable. Los padres de Kory desconfían de mí aun cuando el viejo la ayudó.</p><p>—¡Eso no tiene sentido!</p><p>—Ya no importa.</p><p>Jason se dejó acariciar por Tim hasta quedar dormido. Quizás no había descansado bien en semanas.</p><p>Tim estaba de nuevo furioso, él sabía que esos chicos no eran buenos para su querido hermano. Pero tampoco esperaba tal basura de su parte.</p><p>Entonces recordó el porqué de su molestia en Halloween. A Tim no le importaba que Jason fumara algo de hash, o que bebiera, o que fuera el chico problemático que era. No. Lo que le molestaba era que no había confiado en él para decirle que aún seguía fumando droga, y también el que hubiera preferido pasar el rato con ese par de idiotas que con él.</p><p>Era como un "si te quedaras conmigo, esto nunca pasaría". Y lo peor es que al final, él sentía que había tenido la razón. Porque bueno, después de todo, Tim era su <em>babybird</em>, con quien podía contar siempre.</p><p>Pero por supuesto, de nuevo Tim no se cuestionó cuán raro sonaba todo eso. Solo siguió acariciando el cabello de su <em>hermano</em> para luego depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios, mientras el otro dormía.</p><p>.</p><p>Pronto sería Navidad, y debido a que Richard había propuesto un intercambio de regalos entre ellos tres, los dos hermanos se hallaban en el gran centro comercial de Gotham, tratando de adivinar qué sería lo más adecuado para su querido hermano mayor.</p><p>Entre ambos habían acordado no darle nada tan grande al otro, ya que Jason ya le había dado a Tim lo que más quería ese año en su cumpleaños. Con su sueldo le había comprado un libro que recién había salido a la venta a mediados del año. Y Jason consideraba que ya le debía mucho a su pequeño hermano como para además exigirle un regalo. Por supuesto, aquella fue una regla que en secreto Tim no pensaba cumplir. Después de todo, ya le debía un regalo de cumpleaños por haber cumplido diecisiete.</p><p>Tardaron un par de horas hasta concluir que, si le daban cualquier cosa, Richard igualmente sería feliz. Así que Jason optó por comprarle un caro termo azul y Tim eligió unos zapatos del estilo del mayor.</p><p>Con las compras hechas, Tim pensó que la salida había terminado, pero entonces Jason le ofreció seguir ahí, vagando un rato. Por supuesto el menor aceptó.</p><p>Visitaron algunas tiendas y Tim le platicaba a Jason de las cosas que le pasaban en la escuela.</p><p>Todo el momento se sentía tan bien. A la mente de Tim volvieron las conversaciones con Cass, donde ella le hablaba de cómo era su cita soñada y esas cosas. De pronto se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en esa salida como una cita. Pero le era inevitable no hacerlo cuando Jason lo tomaba de la mano y lo arrastraba a un puesto donde vendían los mejores panecillos de zanahoria en la opinión del mayor.</p><p>Entonces Tim se dejaba llevar. Por primera vez olvidaba que Jason era su hermano adoptivo, al que conocía desde que tenía casi cinco años. Eran solo él y Jason, tomados de la mano, como una...</p><p>...pero entonces ella apareció.</p><p>Con evidente intención de ser vista, pasó frente a ellos una chica pelirroja. Era alta, más que Jason, que para Tim eso era bastante. Iba vestida con un abrigo color nuez que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. A pesar del frío del invierno, la chica solo llevaba unas medias delgadas negras y unos botines del mismo color. Su largo cabello rojo iba atado a una coleta alta.</p><p>Ella y Jason cruzaron miradas, y entonces la chica siguió su camino hasta la próxima salida de la plaza comercial.</p><p>Jason terminó de pagar lo que compraba e indicó al menor que era momento de irse.</p><p>Al salir, en vez de tomar un taxi o caminar, como era su costumbre, Jason guio a ambos hasta la estación del tren subterráneo. Tim no entendía qué pasaba, pero no protestó.</p><p>Cuando al fin llegaron al andén, la chica los estaba esperando. Sin decir nada, los tres subieron al próximo tren que llegó y se sentaron en lugares que se daban la espalda. Tim cada vez se sentía más confundido, esa ni siquiera era la dirección correcta para ir a casa. Pero luego de que Jason le hizo un gesto de guardar silencio la primera vez que quiso preguntar, a Tim solo le quedó obedecer.</p><p>Aquella chica le susurró algo Jason y luego Tim vio cómo éste sacaba un billete de diez dólares y unas monedas. Todo perfectamente enrollado y pegado con cinta adhesiva. Jason se agachó y dejó ir el dinero por debajo de su asiento al de la chica que estaba a sus espaldas. En ese momento Tim dio un respingo y comenzó a sudar. Frente a él Jason estaba comprando droga sin descaro, sin avisarle, sin consultarle si estaba bien con eso.</p><p>La chica bajó en la siguiente estación, dejando tras de sí, en su asiento, una revista enrollada.</p><p>—Vamos a cambiarnos de lugar.</p><p>Cuando Jason volvió a tomar del brazo a Tim para que ambos se movieran, éste ya no sentía esa agradable sensación, estaba asustado. Dijera lo que dijera Jason, Tim sabía que comprar droga estaba mal. Aunque, bueno, ¿cómo esperaba él que llegaba esa mierda a manos de Jason?</p><p>Tim trató de calmarse, respiraba hondo mientras miraba a todos lados aún nervioso.</p><p>—Tranquilo babybird—. Jason lo había abrazado de los hombros y acariciaba su cabello. el mayor no ignoraba el estado de su hermano en ese momento y trataba de calmarlo mientras bajaban en la siguiente estación para cambiar de dirección.</p><p>En cuanto entraron en casa y comprobaron que su padre aún no había llegado, Tim casi se desmayó del alivió. Jason río mientras lo cargaba como cuando era más pequeño y lo llevó a su habitación.</p><p>—¿Lo ves? ¡Puedo conseguir lo que yo quiera sin necesidad de nadie! ¿Quién necesita al idiota de Harper?</p><p>¿Así que de eso se trataba todo? Jason se había arriesgado para probarse a sí mismo.</p><p>Tim comenzaba a relajarse mientras veía Jason sonreírle con una pequeña envoltura de plástico en la mano.</p><p>—Pu-pudieron haberte estafado, Jay.</p><p>—¡Oh! No seas aguafiestas babybird.</p><p>Días después, asegurándose de que su padre no volvería pronto, Jason aprovechó su nueva adquisición. Una hora después Tim entró en la habitación y halló al mayor tirado en la alfombra, con los brazos extendidos, mirando al techo.</p><p>—¿Qué tal ha ido?</p><p>—Mmmh, regular.</p><p>...</p><p>Quizás lo bueno de fumar hachís era que Jason lo hacía con amigos, quizás Jason solo se sentía solo. ¿Por qué Tim no pudo notarlo a tiempo?</p><p>.</p><p>Por un rato, Tim pensó que Jason se olvidaría del hash debido a la decepción que se había llevado. Lo que no sabía era que un gramo de hachís daba para más de un solitario cigarrillo.</p><p>.</p><p>Tim supo días después por el propio Jason que aquella chica se llamaba Artemis, la había conocido en un foro de internet mientras se informaba de los lugares adecuados en Gotham para hacer sus compras especiales.</p><p>Todo había salido tan bien y Jason se veía tan cómodo y tranquilo que Tim también se relajó. Se reprendió a sí mismo por haber dudado por un segundo de su ... de Jason.</p><p>Así que, como una forma de disculparse por dudar del otro, en Navidad Tim le dio con mucha más emoción aquel regalo que tanto había ocultado: Una chaqueta de cuero marrón que quedaba perfecta con el estilo del mayor.</p><p>Jason la recibió sorprendido y le dedicó una suave sonrisa mientras le revolvía el cabello.</p><p>...</p><p>De la caja de Jason, tachado, pero aun así legible a contraluz:</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>Tú y tu hermano son patéticos</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>Más abajo, se lee claramente:</p><p>
  <em>Soy yo el patético, solo yo y nadie más.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Son casas de Hogwarts en Harry Potter, por si alguien no es conocedor. Los Ravenclaw son buscadores del conocimiento, y los Gryffindor son valerosos -e imprudentes-.</p><p>Perdón por ser tan friki hahaha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tercera parte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A partir de este capítulo las cosas comenzarán a volverse turbias. Quisiera remitirme a que vuelvan a ver las etiquetas y advertencias que tiene esta historia.<br/>También recordar que esto es ficción y que en ningún momento se busca romantizar ninguna actitud y/o actividad nociva.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entre todos los recuerdos que lo inundan mientras está reconstruyendo esos días pasados, Tim rescata uno en particular que considera de los más importantes en su historia con Jason.</p><p>…</p><p>Por algunas semanas todo transcurrió con tanta calma que incluso para Tim resultó aburrido. Jason no volvió a involucrarlo en alguna compra ilegal, pero tampoco lo usaba para hacer una escapada o salía con él. A Jason se le veía alegre, o al menos eso mostraba, así que Tim no le tomó más importancia ni presionó. Sentía que su hermano necesitaba espacio y nada más.</p><p>El día de San Valentín llegó sin que Tim se diera cuenta, de no ser porque sus amigos y sus dramas adolescentes se lo hicieron recordar. Cassie tendría una gran cita con su nuevo novio Conner, aquel chico por el que llevaba meses jodiendo a todos a su alrededor. Bart, siendo más discreto, pero igualmente ruidoso, logró que Tim lo ayudara a reunirse con su Valentín.</p><p>Todo hubiese marchado con normalidad ese día, nada lo hacía tan diferente de otros. Eran solo jóvenes con hormonas a tope, Tim lo tenía asumido. Pero entonces pasó, Tim se dio cuenta tarde de que ya era uno de ellos y se odió por eso.</p><p>Su primera señal era esa ridícula bolsita de dulces en el fondo de su mochila, ¿no era tan raro darle dulces a tu <em>hermano</em>, o sí?</p><p>Llegó a casa por la tarde, estaría solo por un par de horas. Se encerró en su habitación, arrojó su mochila a una esquina y se quedó en el suelo, contemplando esos dulces que había adquirido un par de días atrás cuando acompañó a Bart a hacer sus compras de San Valentín.</p><p>Trataba de recordar en qué estaba pensando como para comprarlos, incluso su amigo se lo había cuestionado cuando estuvieron en la tienda. La verdad era que él solo pensaba en que a Jason le gustaban, y que cuando se los diera, Jay le sonreiría como lo había hecho en Navidad cuando le dio esa chaqueta que ahora usaba casi siempre. Recuerda que sonrió bobamente por el resultado que sabía que obtendría. Sonrió como Cassie lo hacía al ver a su novio, o como Bart sonrió cuando besó al fin a ese chico moreno de un grado superior que ahora era su novio.</p><p>Permaneció un rato más en el suelo, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. No podía ser, simplemente no podía estar pasando, no debía pasar, <em>no estaba bien</em>.</p><p>Entonces el sonido de la puerta principal siendo abierta lo alertó. Se levantó de un salto, dejó en su escritorio los dulces y salió de su habitación para ver quién llegaba tan temprano a casa.</p><p>Era Jason, al parecer su jefe había dicho que podía tomarse la tarde libre.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Tim recuerda cómo se olvidó de sus dudas cuando lo vio entrar, casi se había resbalado al bajar las escaleras.</p><p>Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro mientras él se deja caer en la alfombra y hace a un lado la caja de zapatos por un momento.</p><p>Eran bellas imágenes de un momento de su vida en que él creyó tener todo bajo control.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Al parecer Jason no tenía planes, así que ambos chicos se acomodaron en la alfombra de la habitación del mayor mientras organizaban su nueva partida en la consola.</p><p>—Te propongo algo Jason—comentó juguetón el menor, que llevaba un rato pensando en cómo darle los dulces al otro y que pareciera casual.</p><p>—Te escucho babybird.</p><p>—Si me logras rebasar por cien puntos, yo te daré algo como regalo—. Al momento de decirlo Tim no pudo sentirse más ridículo y pensó en retractarse, pero Jason ya había puesto su total atención sobre él.</p><p>—Hecho.</p><p>Quizás fue la promesa de una recompensa, quién sabe, pero Jason se había motivado lo suficiente y lo había logrado. Tim salió de la habitación y regresó al poco rato, un tanto nervioso pero decidido.</p><p>—Ten.</p><p>Jason levantó la vista a tiempo para estirar los brazos y atrapar una pequeña bolsa con caramelos de distintos sabores. Eran y no eran la gran cosa.</p><p>—¿De dónde los has sacado?</p><p>—Obviamente los compré— le respondió esquivo mientras volvía tomar asiento junto a su hermano y alcanzaba su mando de la consola. De reojo miraba la expresión sorprendida y agradecida del otro y eso le bastó. No quiso mencionar nada más al respecto así que comenzó una charla sobre las quejas que tenía de sus amigos y sus cursis formas de ser. Jason le siguió la corriente y la tarde avanzó sin ningún contratiempo.</p><p>El fin de semana siguiente, Tim sintió que Jason le regresaba el favor pues, aunque no era muy de su gusto, lo había llevado a una exposición temporal que había en el Museo de Gotham. Habría sido una estupenda cita en su imaginación, pero la repentina aparición de una pelirroja cambió su humor por completo.</p><p>Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde, ambos chicos salían del museo y se dirigían al tren subterráneo para volver a casa. En un momento, cuando ambos habían abordado el vagón, al girarse, se toparon de frente con aquella chica pelirroja que le había vendido a Jason la droga en aquella ocasión antes de Navidad. Por supuesto que Tim se tensó de inmediato, y alcanzó a tomar la mano de su hermano. Él sentía que, si soltaba al otro, éste correría peligro.</p><p>Ella los saludó alegre, como si fueran los grandes amigos, y para pesar de Tim, Jason le respondió casi del mismo modo. Fue inevitable notar que la chica vestía de forma similar a la última vez que la vieron.</p><p>—¿De compras chicos?</p><p>—Algo así.</p><p>—¿O es una cita?</p><p>La pregunta tomó desprevenido a Tim, que apretó aún más su agarre. A Jason por el contrario pareció darle igual. —No—le respondió con calma, acariciando con su pulgar los dedos del otro para calmarlo.</p><p>—Bien—siguió ella con su charla amistosa. —¿Qué les parece entonces darme una visita? Tengo algunas cosas que les podrían interesar—. Aunque la chica se mostraba sonriente de forma sincera, a Tim no dejaba de incomodarle su presencia, pues no era ningún idiota y sabía a qué se refería con esa invitación.</p><p>—Sí, por qué no—respondió el de ojos turquesa por los dos.</p><p>Conforme los chicos descendían del tren para seguir a la pelirroja, la respiración de Tim se volvía cada vez más agitada. Fue entonces que sintió el brazo de Jason rodeándolo por la espalda, para luego darle un suave apretón en su hombro. Tim se giró a verlo, aún asustado. Jason le dedicó una ligera sonrisa y regresó su mirada al frente para no perder de vista a la chica.</p><p>Avanzaron un par de calles, adentrándose entre construcciones viejas y algunas oficinas. Finalmente, luego de atravesar un pequeño parque abandonado, llegaron a un descuidado edificio de no más de tres pisos.</p><p>Mientras caminaban por el interior del edificio, siguiendo a la chica, Tim pudo observar rarezas en el lugar. Desde la anciana mujer de mirada perdida sentada en la entrada, que apenas si se inmutó cuando los vio pasar, hasta el curioso aroma penetrante que el menor recién comenzaba a reconocer.</p><p>Después de subir un par de escaleras, llegaron al segundo piso. Aquella desconocida los invitó a entrar por la segunda puerta del pasillo a lo que parecía ser su hogar. Jason seguía manteniendo el agarre en la mano del menor mientras ambos se adentraban en el pequeño lugar. Tim calmaba su ansiedad repitiéndose que con Jason él estaba a salvo.</p><p>Dentro del estrecho departamento se podía notar la precariedad con que la mujer vivía. Nada más entrar, se hallaba un improvisado comedor que compartía espacio con una cocina compacta, y desde la puerta principal se podía divisar la que parecía ser la única habitación disponible, donde, suponía Tim, la joven dormía. Debía darle crédito a la anfitriona, pues a pesar de los escasos muebles, el hogar resultaba… <em>acogedor</em>.</p><p>Artemis, -al fin Tim había recordado su nombre- los invitó a tomar asiento en su pequeño comedor y se adentró en su habitación, al parecer en busca de algo.</p><p>—Espero no haber arruinado su cita chicos—les comentó desde dentro, su voz era perfectamente audible. Tim volvió a alterarse un poco, esta vez su sonrojo era más evidente, pues ahora no había ruido que le hiciera pensar que había escuchado mal.</p><p>Antes de que alguno de los dos respondiera a esa insinuación, la chica salió de la habitación, con una pequeña caja en mano, la cual depositó alegre sobre la mesa. Del interior sacó papel para tabaco, una bolsita de plástico con algo que parecía ser hierba seca en su interior y una cajetilla de cigarrillos rota.</p><p>—Por ahora—dijo, —solo tengo hierba, ¿les apetece? —. Jason pasó su mirada entre los objetos y la chica. A Tim le encantaba como el mayor siempre parecía tener el control de las situaciones aun cuando no fuera el caso, pero ese no era el momento para sentir admiración. Tim sabía qué era la <em>hierba</em>, y sabía que Jason también lo sabía.</p><p>—Vale—Artemis ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa ante esa respuesta y comenzó a preparar el pedido.</p><p>Tim llegó a ser testigo en alguna ocasión de cómo Roy se encargaba de hacer los cigarrillos de hachís, así que entendía de algún modo lo que ella hacía. Sobre el papel extendía un poco de tabaco y hierba, siendo las hojas secas lo que más resaltaban, un hecho que difería de los cigarrillos que Roy preparaba. Dobló el papel y lo pegó con tanta facilidad y maestría, que el menor entendía que aquella joven sabía bien lo que hacía.</p><p>Mientras todo ese pequeño ritual se llevaba a cabo, Artemis comenzó una charla superficial con el mayor. Tim no prestó atención a lo que decían, pues se había inmerso en su mar de ideas. La razón le decía que estaba en problemas, pero ¿quién pensaba en eso? Él tenía cosas más importantes a las cuales prestarles atención. Como su creciente duda sobre si todo aquello de verdad era una visita casual, pues los dos jóvenes que habían comenzado a fumar parecían llevarse tan bien siendo que apenas se habían visto en una ocasión. A menos que… <em>ellos ya se habían visto más veces</em>.</p><p>Su divagación fue interrumpida cuando aquella pelirroja lo llamó extendiéndole el cigarrillo.</p><p>—Hey, te toca.</p><p>Tim miró el cigarrillo frente a él con su pulso a todo lo que daba. No se sentía capaz de si quiera dar una calada, y menos frente a Jason. Antes de que articulara palabra alguna, notó el brazo del mayor extenderse frente a él. —No, él no fuma—explicó Jason de forma seria.</p><p>—Oh claro, está bien que cuides a tu chico—contestó ella, sin ninguna pizca de molestia por el rechazo.</p><p>Al mismo tiempo que Tim se sentía aliviado, nuevamente notó su sangre hervir en sus mejillas. Iba a corregir la afirmación de la mayor respecto a la relación que ellos dos tenían, pero nuevamente Jason lo interrumpió.</p><p>—Por supuesto—. Tim se giró sorprendido al otro, pues no entendía ya en definitiva de qué iba todo eso. No quiso ser una molestia interrogando a Jason justo en ese momento, así que no dijo más.</p><p>Los dos mayores fumaron juntos el cigarrillo por alrededor de media hora, hasta que este se consumió por completo. La charla era casual y amena, Tim pudo confirmar que sus sospechas eran ciertas, ellos habían estado hablando por un tiempo a través de mensajes.</p><p>Por primera vez en su vida maldijo a su padre adoptivo por haber cedido a devolverle su teléfono al otro. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para maldecir internamente o perderse en su mundo, sintiéndose desplazado, pues a los pocos minutos Jason lo hizo participe de la conversación. Tim adoraba tanto que, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, el otro nunca lo veía inferior para platicar. De hecho, justo en ese momento, Tim sintió elevarse su ego, y también se sintió un chico grande, hablando con mayores sobre temas de adultos con tanta fluidez. El que Jason estuviera fumando hierba ya no fue relevante ni preocupante. Tampoco hubo charla sobre el porqué de no explicarle a la chica que ellos eran <em>hermanos</em>.</p><p>.</p><p>Hubo más visitas al departamento de Artemis, en las cuales Tim se fue familiarizando cada vez más con la forma de ser de aquella chica. Le gustaba sonreír, tanto que a Tim le parecía molesto. Era amable con los dos cuando la visitaban, y en la opinión de Jason, ella tenía buenos precios. Tim siguió siendo la cuartada del mayor para sus salidas, y a Jason tampoco parecía molestarle su compañía, así que todo funcionó bien por un tiempo.</p><p>.</p><p>Ese día había una suave brisa sobre la ciudad, era sábado, y Tim había decidido pasar de sus tareas y acompañar a Jason a conseguir <em>algo nuevo</em> donde Artemis.</p><p>Llegaron alrededor de las tres de la tarde, y como de costumbre, Artemis los recibió sonriente. Esta vez su departamento olía distinto, les explicó que estaba preparando galletas y que, de hecho, pronto estarían listas. A Tim le hizo gracia lo hogareña que se veía la chica con un mandil y guantes de cocina, pero no dijo nada, ya se odiaba bastante por comenzar a aceptarla en su vida y la de Jason.</p><p>Cuando las galletas estuvieron listas, los dos chicos aceptaron amablemente tomar una. Jason comenzó a charlar con Artemis y Tim se distrajo en su teléfono mientras mordisqueaba el bocadillo.</p><p>—Esto sabe bien—halagó el mayor.</p><p>—¿De verdad lo crees? —La chica se veía orgullosa de su obra. —Un amigo me enseñó a hacerlas correctamente, tú sabes, con la dosis adecuada—explicó tranquila mientras seguía masticando.</p><p>Tim estaba distraído, así que tardó en procesar lo que había escuchado. Pero no se asustó, más bien sintió curiosidad sobre qué ocurriría y terminó de masticar su galleta. Quien sí pareció preocuparse fue Jason, que trató de actuar lo más calmado posible y buscó la mejor excusa para justificar su salida tan pronta del lugar. A Artemis no pareció importarle mucho, pues a cambio Jason le compró algo extra de mercancía.</p><p>A Tim parecía divertirle la preocupación del otro, pues él se sentía bien y, además, él nunca vio que algo le pasara a su hermano más allá de verse relajado. ¿Qué había de malo en eso?</p><p>De cualquier modo, aceptó que el mayor lo llevara casi a rastras de vuelta a casa. Como de costumbre, ambos sabían que Bruce no volvería hasta la noche, así que al menos eso lo tenían cubierto.</p><p>Afuera aun llovía, y el cielo se veía muy gris a pesar de apenas ser pasadas las cuatro de la tarde. Jason había llevado al menor hasta su habitación y lo había dejado recostarse en su cama. A Tim seguía pareciéndole ridículo el cómo estaba actuando el otro, pero se dejó mimar gustoso. Se acurrucó entre las sabanas y vio a Jason prender su televisor y acomodarse a su lado, en la alfombra.</p><p>—¿Por qué nunca le has dicho que somos hermanos? —cuestionó Tim en un momento de divagación. Jason giró un poco su cabeza hacía él, pero no lo miró, parecía dudar sobre qué decir.</p><p>—Aunque Artemis me agrade, —trató de explicar, —no le daré toda nuestra información—, obvió. Tim asintió lentamente a su respuesta, tenía mucho sentido.</p><p>—Si lo piensas—dijo Tim, —la verdad es que no somos hermanos—. Parecía que hablaba más consigo mismo que con el otro. —De hecho—continuó, — todos conservamos nuestros propios apellidos. Y legalmente Bruce solo es mi tutor responsable, no mi padre—.</p><p>—Parece que esa galleta solo te volvió un hablador—comentó Jason burlón, viendo cómo el otro se perdía en sus pensamientos en voz alta.</p><p>—Si fueras mi hermano—siguió, ignorando al mayor, —esto estaría muy mal, y yo no quiero que esté mal, porque se siente bien—.</p><p>Jason se giró a verlo algo confundido, pero trató de no darle importancia a sus palabras. —Creo que ya no te llevaré con Artemis—concluyó en voz alta.</p><p>—¡No! —De pronto Tim se había levantado de la cama ofuscado. —¡Yo quiero ir contigo! —le dijo casi en un grito.</p><p>Jason solo se rió por cómo se estaba comportando el otro y lo llamó a sentarse a su lado. Tim accedió, pero en vez de tomar asiento junto al otro, se acurrucó entre sus piernas, recargando su cabeza en su pecho. —De acuerdo—le dijo Jason en tono conciliador mientras acariciaba su cabeza, —vendrás conmigo siempre que quieras—.</p><p>Tim mostró una gran sonrisa por esas palabras y se apegó más al otro. —¿Nunca me dejarás? —preguntó con tono soñador.</p><p>—No—respondió el otro muy seguro. Tim se alegró aún más al escucharlo y levantó su cabeza para ver al otro. A Tim siempre le pareció curioso el tono verdoso en los ojos de Jason, eran hipnotizantes a su parecer.</p><p>Antes de que Jason reaccionara, Tim le había besado en los labios. Era un beso torpe, pues era el primero que Tim daba en su vida. Su única guía eran las películas, y los besos que había presenciado de sus amigos, pero para Tim eso había sido suficiente.</p><p>En ese momento Tim no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, pero estaba muy seguro de haber sentido que Jason le había correspondido el beso. El chico volvió a acurrucarse en el pecho del otro y siguió hablando sin sentido hasta quedarse dormido. Jason no dijo nada sobre el beso y lo dejó divagar en sus ideas, de vez en cuando asintiendo a sus preguntas mal formuladas.</p><p>Horas más tarde Tim despertó en la cama de Jason, con la habitación a oscuras. Al ver el reloj de la mesita de noche de su hermano, comprobó que eran las nueve de la noche, seguramente Bruce ya había vuelto.</p><p>Mientras bajaba a cenar, comenzó a recordar qué había pasado. Una ola de recuerdos lo abrumó antes de pisar el último escalón.</p><p>Caminó despacio hasta la cocina y halló a Jason sentado en la mesa, cenando solo.</p><p>—¿Y Bruce? —cuestionó a modo de saludo, evitando por completo mirar al otro a los ojos.</p><p>—En su estudio, Alfred salió, parece que tenía función—le respondió el mayor muy tranquilo. Tim asintió y se acercó a la alacena para tomar un vaso. Internamente se repetía que seguro estaba confundiendo sueños con realidad, pues mientras dormía, su mente había estado muy activa.</p><p>—¿Cómo te sientes?</p><p>Tim se giró con su vaso en mano a ver al otro, aun algo apenado, pero ya más convencido de que nada malo había pasado. —Bien—. Jason se encogió de hombros y regresó su vista a su plato de cereal.</p><p>—¿Sabes? —habló ya más confiado mientras abría el refrigerador en busca de la leche. —No entiendo tu gusto por esto, obtengo el mismo efecto con un somnífero, y creo que es más barato—.</p><p>Jason lo llamó bebé como respuesta y ambos tuvieron una cena relajada, sin explicaciones de lo sucedido ni nada parecido. Por un par de meses Tim se convenció de que aquel beso solo fue una bella fantasía producto de su idiota enamoramiento adolescente.</p><p>Tim no volvió a ver a Artemis en un tiempo, pues Jason le había dicho que ya tenía hierba de sobra para esos días. Le pareció tener mucho sentido lo que el otro le dijo y se olvidó del asunto.</p><p>.</p><p>Era cuatro de Julio, por supuesto que la ciudad estaba de fiesta, todos lo estaban. Para Tim solo era un día para vagar por la ciudad con sus amigos, ver el desfile y probar muchas golosinas -aunque eso era más cosa de su amigo Bart-.</p><p>Después de unas horas, comenzó a hartarse de ser el sujeta velas de sus amigos, pues tanto Cassie como Bart habían asistido acompañados de sus parejas, así que prefirió apartarse de ellos y vagar solo por donde iba pasando el desfile.</p><p>Le hubiese encantado ir con Jason, pues se suponía esa era la excusa que le habían dado a Bruce, quien poco a poco ya había comenzado a bajar la guardia sobre el cuidado de Jason desde hacía un par de meses. Pero tristemente, Jason se había esfumado al poco rato de que llegaron al centro.</p><p>Mientras Tim caminaba por detrás de la multitud, se topó de frente con dos viejos conocidos.</p><p>—¡Hey! Pero si es el babybird—Roy lo saludaba sonriente, como si fueran los viejos amigos. Tim lo miró con mala cara, acomodó su cabello tras su oreja y siguió su camino.</p><p>—¡No seas grosero Timmy! —lo llamó Kory, quien alcanzó a tomarlo de los hombros y detenerlo.</p><p>—¿Qué quieren? —Tim trató de hacerse audible a través del griterío de la gente en la calle, pues a diferencia de sus dos acompañantes, él no solía levantar la voz muy seguido.</p><p>—Saludar—respondió Roy encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>—¿Cómo está Jay? —preguntó Kory mientras se recargaba en el hombro del otro.</p><p>—Muy bien—respondió Tim con orgullo, y dispuesto a ya marcharse.</p><p>—¡Escuché! —habló Kory, —que él consigue buena mercancía, y no la comparte el muy bastardo—. Tim se giró extrañado a verlos, pues no entendía cómo sabían de las actividades de Jason.</p><p>—Por esa zona de la ciudad todos tenemos casi el mismo proveedor, idiota—, le respondió Roy como leyendo su mente.</p><p>—En la escuela ya nadie duda de que Jason si vendía—explicó Kory.</p><p>—Ten cuidado niño—concluyó Roy antes de darse la vuelta y seguir su camino junto a la pelirroja, que se despidió de Tim lanzándole un beso.</p><p>Él se quedó un momento de pie, pensando en qué tanto debía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Una llamada entrante lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Era Jason, que le preguntaba dónde diablos estaba metido, pues debían irse, Bruce empezaba a pasar de ellos, pero no Alfred. Tim prefirió no contarle sobre su reciente encuentro y ambos volvieron a casa en silencio.</p><p>…</p><p>Tim sigue acostado sobre la alfombra, se gira sobre su espalda y alcanza la caja de zapatos, de ella saca otra nota:</p><p>
  <em>A veces la culpa es tanta que prefieres huir.</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>Eran principios de septiembre, Tim había pasado a la preparatoria. Durante las vacaciones había confirmado por sus amigos que de verdad había rumores en la escuela sobre Jason, pero era algo que la gente poco a poco iba olvidando. Ya no veía tanto a Artemis, pues Jason acudía con poca frecuencia y en visitas cortas, y en otras ocasiones prefería pedirle que lo esperara afuera del edificio. Por supuesto eso a Tim no le gustó, pero siguió sin protestar.</p><p>Le hubiese encantado decir que todo marchaba bien pero no era el caso, habían cometido un error. Un día atrás, Artemis había visitado a Jason cuando él salía de su trabajo y se habían marchado juntos. Bruce por supuesto que se había enterado.</p><p>Tim debió preocuparse más por eso y en cómo cubrir a Jason, pero su mente no pudo más que pensar en por qué diablos ella tenía esa información. Estaba molesto, se sentía traicionado.</p><p>—¿Quién es esa chica? —cuestionó Bruce durante la cena, su semblante se veía más serio de lo usual. Alfred no los acompañaba, pues tenía ensayo. Tanto Jason como Tim solo miraban sus platos, pensando en la mejor forma de justificar por qué él mayor se veía con una chica de más de veinte años. No podían decir que era una simple clienta del taller, pues el amigo de Bruce se lo habría dicho. Tim hubiese tenido una salida fácil a esa situación, pero entendía el punto de su tutor, Artemis no lucía como una chica común.</p><p>—Solo es una amiga—. Jason, a pesar de estar tan nervioso como Tim, nunca perdía una oportunidad para desafiar al adulto.</p><p>—¿La conocías Tim? —El chico levantó la vista y se acomodó en su asiento, pensando en cómo debía responder esa pregunta. Entonces vio las señas de Jason bajo la mesa y entendió el mensaje.</p><p>—No, no sé de quién están hablando—. Tim sonó muy seguro de sus palabras y al parecer su padre le creyó.</p><p>—¿Qué tiene de malo que tenga amigos? —Bruce meditó un momento antes de responder.</p><p>—¿Dónde la conociste?</p><p>—¿Qué soy, uno de tus clientes o qué? —Tim sabía que Jason estaba pensando lo mismo que él, a su padre le daba igual la chica, tan solo le molestaba darse cuenta de que le estaban desobedeciendo.</p><p>—Es una chica muy mayor para ti.</p><p>—Porque tú eres el experto en mujeres, ¿no?</p><p>—¿Debo creer simplemente que a una chica tan mayor le pareció interesante un adolescente que dejó la escuela? —Tim no sabía a donde mirar, internamente se golpeó la cara, esa discusión no terminaría bien.</p><p>—Supongo que le resulto más interesante que un viejo amargado como tú.</p><p>El hombre no se dejó llevar por la provocación de Jason, tan solo se levantó de la mesa y tomó su plato para retirarse. —Ya no podrás salir sin mi supervisión—fue su veredicto.</p><p>Una vez que el hombre se hubo retirado, Jason y Tim se miraron por un momento. Ninguno habló hasta que escucharon la puerta del estudio de su padre cerrarse.</p><p>—¿Te volviste loco Jason? —lo cuestionó el menor, al fin sacando el aire que tenía atorado en los pulmones.</p><p>—No me molestes tú también—le respondió antes de también levantarse de la mesa y llevarse su plato. Tim permaneció en el comedor, logró escuchar cuando Jason se encerró en su habitación.</p><p>—Ah si claro, lárguense, yo lavo los platos—exclamó al vacío antes de levantarse. Sus próximas semanas serían difíciles. Se preguntó si la conversación hubiese sido mejor con Alfred presente, pero eso ya no importaba.</p><p>.</p><p>Como Tim supuso, todo fue una mierda. Jason estaba molesto y se encerraba al volver del trabajo. Bruce había pedido a Alfred que se encargara de recogerlo todos los días del taller, así que no había forma de que volviera a encontrarse con nadie. También, se habían acabado las salidas con Tim, y eso era lo que más le molestaba al menor. Él sabía cuánto odiaba Jason el sentirse encerrado.</p><p>Aspiraba a que las cosas se podrían arreglar a fin de año con la visita de Dick, pero Bruce no ayudaba mucho al hacer cosas como escudriñar la habitación de Jason. Para pesar del hombre, no halló nada. Cualquier evidencia que él esperaba obtener se hallaba entre las pertenencias de Tim, que aún seguía siendo el hijo ideal a los ojos del mayor.</p><p>Tim deseaba gritar, también revelarse, pero Jason le había pedido que se lo dejara a él, que no tenía que entrometerse. Y, a pesar de que aún estaba molesto con él, Tim aceptó su petición.</p><p>…</p><p>En la misma nota, al reverso, se lee:</p><p>
  <em>No pertenezco a ningún lado.</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>Era de madrugada cuando Tim sintió a alguien entrar en su habitación. Recién se había acostado, pues había estado estudiando para una prueba que presentaría en unas horas. No le fue difícil notar que quien estaba dentro era Jason, así que encendió su lampara de noche y se sentó en su cama.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa Jason? —le dijo tallándose los ojos, cansado. Jason parecía dudar en acercarse más al otro, pero al final lo hizo. Estaba vestido para salir, llevaba consigo la chaqueta que Tim le había regalado.</p><p>—Me voy, y quería despedirme—. La voz de Jason fue perfectamente audible a pesar de haber sido un susurro, pues debía procurar no despertar a los adultos.</p><p>Tim se quedó quieto por un momento, procesando lo que el otro le decía. Entonces levantó la vista para verlo a los ojos. Jason no estaba bromeando, de verdad se estaba yendo de casa.</p><p>—¿Qué? —fue lo único que Tim logró articular. Se levantó de la cama, y dio un par de pasos hacía el otro. Podía sentir el nudo que poco a poco se formaba en su garganta. —¿Por qué? —No sabía ni qué debía decir, su corazón se había comenzado a acelerar.</p><p>—Tú sabes porqué—. Jason no dijo más y solo acarició la cabeza del menor para luego darse la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.</p><p>—Me prometiste que nunca me dejarías—le dijo aun susurrando. Tim ya no aguantaba más, su voz se estaba quebrando, miraba al suelo, al borde del llanto.</p><p>Jason se detuvo antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta, pero no se giró a ver al otro. —¿Entonces lo recuerdas? —su tono mostraba miedo, un sentimiento que Tim pocas veces había visto en él.</p><p>—Sí—Tim se esforzaba por no sollozar en voz alta, pues las lagrimas ya habían comenzado a salir. —Incluso el beso—. Por meses se mintió diciendo que eso había sido un sueño, pero en ese momento estaba más seguro que nunca de que aquello realmente había pasado.</p><p>—Pues olvídalo, yo nunca te prometí nada—. Jason no esperó alguna otra respuesta y salió de la habitación. Tim quería detenerlo, pero ya no tenía fuerzas, se estaba ahogando en su dolor y poco a poco le faltaba el aire. Se dejó caer al suelo y siguió sollozando en silencio. No importaba que quisiera detener al otro, Jason se iría de una u otra forma y eso era lo que lo lastimaba.</p><p>La tristeza se transformó en rabia, Tim maldijo a Jason por su decisión, por ser un cobarde y por abandonarlo. Se dijo que no lo necesitaba, que bien podía largarse y jamás volver.</p><p>Tim se repitió a si mismo esas palabras en un intento de auto reconfortarse, pero en el fondo rogaba porque el mayor se arrepintiera, rogaba porque volviera a él, que lo siguiera necesitando como siempre lo había hecho desde que se conocieron cuando él llegó a esa casa.</p><p>.</p><p>Tim despertó en el suelo, con los ojos hinchados y con deseos de no salir nunca de su habitación. Pasó por su cabeza fingir que estaba enfermo, pero entonces las voces de los adultos hablando en voz alta afuera le recordaron que ese no sería un día sencillo. Con dificultad se levantó del suelo y volvió a meterse a su cama, notó que la lámpara había estado encendida toda la noche y la apagó antes de taparse por completo entre las sábanas.</p><p>Como esperaba, su padre abrió la puerta de golpe y lo interrogó sobre dónde estaba su hermano. Tim fingió que recién se despertaba y le dijo que no tenía idea del paradero de Jason. El hombre estaba enloquecido y no daba crédito a la actitud de su segundo hijo.</p><p>Mientras Wayne se volvía loco y hacia llamadas de aquí allá, Tim se marchó a la escuela, pues tampoco tenía deseos de quedarse en casa a escuchar el alboroto.</p><p>Ese día por supuesto que falló su prueba, pero poco le importó.</p><p>Tampoco le importó cuando Richard llegó a casa gracias al aviso de Bruce y también se dedicó a interrogarlo a él sobre el paradero de su hermano. Tim seguía molesto, pero no era un soplón.</p><p>Aunque, lo peor de todo era que él tampoco sabía a dónde demonios se había largado el otro, tenía algunas ideas, pero no las compartiría con nadie.</p><p>.</p><p>Los siguientes meses fueron un asco, la ley que Bruce defendía le había fallado pues, Jason legalmente era mayor de edad en ese estado y perfectamente podía irse de casa. Todos sus colegas se lo advirtieron, y, de hecho, también le aconsejaron que lo dejara pasar. <em>Los jóvenes son ingenuos, volverá por sí solo</em>, le explicaron.</p><p>Richard, por su parte, no se rindió de dejar ir a su hermano y lo buscó hasta encontrarlo. Habló con él y al parecer Jason lo volvió a convencer de estar de su lado.</p><p>Tim… Tim solo fluía a través de los días.</p><p>Sus amigos notaron su pena, pero asumieron que con el tiempo se le pasaría. Poco a poco Tim se alejó de todos, solo vivía para estudiar, comer y dormir. Era como ver una maquina en automático. Y, aunque Richard le dio la dirección de donde Jason se había instalado, el menor no tuvo deseos de visitarlo.</p><p>La Navidad fue tan agría como se esperaba. Ninguno de los costosos regalos que Richard y Bruce le dieron sirvió para animarlo.</p><p>…</p><p>Tim vuelve su vista hacía uno de los cajones del escritorio de Jason, recuerda que aun tiene la llave, pero sabe que ya no hay nada dentro.</p><p>…</p><p>Era víspera de año nuevo, Tim debía bajar pronto para unirse a la celebración, pero no tenía deseos de ver a nadie.</p><p>Cuando al fin se decidió a salir de su habitación y caminó hacia las escaleras, un loco deseo lo impulsó a darse la vuelta y entrar a la primera puerta que había. Era la habitación de Jason, nadie había estado ahí desde que Alfred la limpió, ni siquiera él.</p><p>Cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a dar una pequeña inspección por el lugar. Se acercó al escritorio y pasó su mano por la superficie. Entonces notó lo idiota que se veía y decidió marcharse. Pero, antes de cruzar la puerta, un pequeño recuerdo pasó por su mente.</p><p>Regresó al escritorio y trató de abrir uno de los primeros cajones. Al comprobar que este no se abría, salió corriendo en busca de la llave que él guardaba en su habitación.</p><p>En aquel cajón Jason solía esconder su mercancía, pues este tenía candado y solo había una llave. Pero cuando Bruce, unos meses atrás, registró la habitación, el contenido del cajón estuvo temporalmente en posesión de Tim. Una vez pasado el peligro, Jason tuvo sus cosas de vuelta, pero curiosamente, la llave la dejó en manos del menor, con la excusa de que él era más responsable.</p><p>Un par de minutos después, Tim regresó con una pequeña llave en las manos. No sabía porqué hacía eso, quizás solo se encontraría con porquería que Jason dejó olvidada antes de irse, pero aún así la curiosidad lo invadía.</p><p>Cuando abrió el cajón, Tim esperó muchas cosas, menos hallar una carta. Bueno, llamar carta a ese papel arrugado era darle mucho crédito, pues era claro que solo era un borrador que nunca llegó a ser completado.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>…Sé que me odiarás cuando leas esto, porque te conozco, más de lo que me gusta aceptar, pero sé que eres muy listo y podrás entender mi decisión. Al principio pensé que podía lidiar con esto, pero no fue así. Creía que, al conocer más personas, este sentimiento se borraría, y por un tiempo funcionó, pero todos resultaron ser un asco. También traté de olvidarme de todo usando otros métodos, pero el efecto cada vez dura menos.<br/>Nunca debí dejar que me besaras, fue un grabe error. Te he infectado de mi enfermedad, porque eso es lo que es. Roy no halló otra forma de llamarlo y tiene razón…</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Tim se encerró en su habitación, y a pesar de los ruegos de su hermano mayor, este se negó a salir. No había nada porqué celebrar ese año.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sé que me tardé demasiado en actualizar, han sido meses muy extraños, pero como recompensan podrán ver que es un tanto más largo este cap.<br/>Me haría feliz leer sus opiniones de cómo va avanzando esto.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cuarta parte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim saca otra hoja de la caja:</p><p>
  <em>Lo único bueno de estar solo es que al fin puedo llorar sin preocuparme por ser escuchado.</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>Fue difícil darle una explicación a Richard del porqué de su forma de actuar la noche anterior. Fue difícil admitir, en parte, que era porque extrañaba a su hermano. Pero fue aún más difícil callar y no sacar de sí toda la frustración y culpa que estaba sintiendo.</p><p>Porque así era, Tim se sentía culpable por todo lo que le había estado sucediendo a Jason. Por no haberlo notado antes, por no haberlo ayudado. Por todo. Se suponía que él era quien mejor conocía al otro, quien siempre lo procuraba y lo escuchaba. Y al parecer, había fallado, ni siquiera eso pudo hacer bien.</p><p>Pensó en buscarlo, en decirle que lo sentía, que lo perdonara por ser tan idiota. Pero no podía. No veía caso en arruinar la poca paz que Jason parecía haber hallado al alejarse de su lado.</p><p>Así que eso hizo, aceptó no volver a ver a Jason, para así, al menos por esta ocasión, ayudarle de verdad. No lo buscó ni lo llamó, ni nada. Tan solo se refugió en los recuerdos que ambos compartían, y que entendía, jamás volverían.</p><p>Se refugió en sí mismo aún más de lo que ya lo hacía. Esta vez fue inevitable la preocupación que sus amigos y su padre sintieron al notarlo tan ausente.</p><p>.</p><p>Tim estaba sentado en las gradas del gimnasio, de brazos cruzados, mirando a la nada, con un auricular puesto escuchaba <em>Life less frightening</em> de Rise against y con el otro jugueteaba inconscientemente para calmar su ansiedad. No tenía ganas de estar ahí, deseaba irse cuanto antes, pero sus amigos le habían llevado a rastras para ver el entrenamiento del novio de Cassie con el equipo de futbol de la escuela.</p><p>Por supuesto que a Tim no le importaban esas cosas. No había hablado con el tipo más allá de las veces en que éste se sentaba con ellos en el almuerzo. Y si era honesto, ni siquiera le prestaba atención, ni a él, ni a nadie. Sus amigos hablaban entre sí, y él solo debía asentir de vez en cuando para que lo dejaran en paz. Era un buen plan, funcionaba para él. Pero al parecer Bart y Cassie comenzaban a cansarse de su desinterés por el mundo.</p><p>Bart se despidió de su novio y corrió de regreso a donde Tim y Cassie se encontraban sentados. No había nadie más alrededor de ellos.</p><p>—Tim —lo llamó Cassie después de un pequeño silencio entre los tres. Tim solo giró la vista hacia la rubia, en señal de que la escuchaba. —Bart y yo estamos preocupados por ti, y bueno…—Al parecer la chica trataba de hallar las mejores palabras.</p><p>—<em>Hermano</em>, sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea, ¿verdad? —continuó Bart por su amiga. Tim intercaló su mirada entre sus dos amigos, pero no dijo nada.</p><p>—Sé que has estado muy triste desde que tu hermano se marchó, —le dijo Cassie, —y lo entendemos, pero quizás…—</p><p>—Quizás seguir sus pasos no es la mejor idea—completó Bart. Tim asintió lentamente a lo que sus amigos le decían.</p><p>—¿Me pueden explicar exactamente de qué están hablando? —Su tono era algo molesto, pues entendía bien a qué se referían.</p><p>—Bueno…—Cassie era quien más dudaba de sus palabras.</p><p>—¿Te estás drogando? —Bart no sabía otra forma de abordar el tema sin que sonara mal.</p><p>Tim volvió a pasar su vista entre sus amigos para luego tomar su mochila y levantarse. No iba a soportar más idioteces.</p><p>—¡Tim! —lo llamó Cassie con voz suplicante, pero él no se detuvo. Bajó las escaleras de las gradas, con claras intenciones de marcharse, y entonces, el idiota novio de su amiga se atravesó en su camino.</p><p>—Muévete—le ordenó Tim. Conner, como se recordó que se llamaba, lo miraba preocupado y negó con la cabeza. Bart y Cassie alcanzaron a su amigo y ambos lo tomaron de cada brazo para evitar que se fuera, mientras le rogaban que los escuchara.</p><p>—¡Jódanse! —Tim no solía gritarles a sus amigos de esa forma tan despectiva, era muy normal que ellos se cohibieran aun más.</p><p>—¡Tim, solo queremos ayudarte! —chilló Cassie aún aferrándose a su brazo.</p><p>—Deberías escucharlos—. Conner también pareció rogarle por que se calmara, acercándose a los tres con algo de timidez. Tim se giró a verlo de mala gana mientras a medias forcejeaba con sus amigos para que lo soltaran, pues, a decir verdad, no contaba con muchas fuerzas en ese momento. —Solo mírate, —le siguió diciendo el otro, —cada vez te ves peor—. Tim odiaba esa forma en que lo estaba mirando, como si él fuera un pobre animal herido.</p><p>Finalmente dejó de forcejear y dio un largo suspiro, en señal de que se estaba calmando. Sus amigos lo soltaron, pero aún no se apartaron de su lado.</p><p>—Si te dijimos eso—comenzó a hablar de nuevo Cassie, —es porque de verdad te ves muy mal, casi no comes, cada día estás más pálido—.</p><p>—Además Richard también me habló para saber si algo te pasaba, está muy preocupado—agregó Bart.</p><p>—Todos lo estamos Tim—continuó Cassie.</p><p>Tim miró a sus dos amigos, que se habían colocado frente a él, con Conner a su lado y pensó en la mejor manera de mandarlos al diablo. Quizás antes habría tenido la gentileza de decirles que todo estaba bien, pero en ese momento no tenía de eso.</p><p>—¿Por qué pensaron que es por drogas? —Su tono era seco y distante.</p><p>—Bueno… tú y Jason… —Bart balbuceó algunas palabras, pero Tim aun no terminaba.</p><p>—Oh, por eso—. Una sonrisa forzada se había dibujado en su rostro. —Puede ser inanición, cansancio, mil cosas, pero sus fantásticas cabezas solo piensan en drogas. —Poco a poco Tim comenzaba a subir el tono de su voz. —Ustedes están de acuerdo con lo que decían los demás ¿verdad? —les susurró. — Que Jason vendía, que seguro yo consumo también—. Su paciencia se había colmado. — ¡Lo creen ¿verdad?! —</p><p>—Tim, por favor-</p><p>—¡Ustedes no saben <strong>nada</strong>! —Antes de que sus amigos pudieran replicar Tim había salido corriendo, Conner pudo haberlo detenido, pero no lo hizo.</p><p>.</p><p>Los días siguientes Tim pasó olímpicamente de sus amigos, y también ignoró las llamadas que Richard le hacía. Trató de volver a comer de forma normal, para que así al menos ya no se viera tan mal y dejaran de molestarlo, pero simplemente no tenía apetito, su estómago se había cerrado a probar más de un par de bocados seguidos. Trató de dormir a sus horas, pero ya no podía, siempre terminaba despertándose por las madrugadas, cansado, o lloroso, sin poder volver a conciliar el sueño hasta que amanecía.</p><p>Fue inevitable que su estado de salud alterara a su padre cuando Tim casi se desmayó durante una cena, al estar llevando su plato de vuelta a la cocina.</p><p>—Te haré una cita con una amiga mía, ella sabrá qué hacer—le decía el adulto mientras arropaba a Tim en su cama. Un médico los había visitado esa misma noche y había detallado lo deteriorada que estaba la salud del adolescente en pleno crecimiento.</p><p>—Pensaba que era algo peor—, el hombre parecía hablar más consigo mismo que con el menor, asumía que este ya dormía. Tim estaba cansado, no tenía fuerzas para gritar o algo similar, pero aún podía expresarse, aunque fuera en voz baja y con los ojos cerrados.</p><p>—Tú también creías que tomaba drogas, ¿verdad? —Bruce lo miró por un momento y luego se levantó para retirarse, pero Tim siguió hablando. —Jason nunca vendió nada a nadie, y tú no le creíste, nunca le crees—.</p><p>—Descansa hijo.</p><p>—Yo no soy tu hijo.</p><p>.</p><p>Tim estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá verde, de frente a una mujer rubia que se había presentado como la Dra. Dinah Lance. Apenas llevaban cinco minutos de la sesión y él ya deseaba irse, no necesitaba a nadie más en su cabeza en ese momento. Estaba cruzado de brazos, mirando al suelo, ya había pasado la vista por ese pequeño consultorio varias veces, ya había visto todo. Los diplomas en la pared, la fotografía de la mujer con su esposo y su hijo, los libros del estante junto a la ventana, la mesa con papeles y carpetas que había tras el sofá donde la doctora estaba sentada. Una habitación muy normal de terapia.</p><p>—¿Cómo es tu familia, Tim? ¿Podrías describir a los miembros?</p><p>Tim rodó los ojos internamente, todo eso le parecía tan ridículo. Pero tenía que cooperar si quería salir pronto de ahí. Describió de forma vaga a sus dos hermanos y a los dos adultos que vivían con ellos, nada largo ni comprometedor.</p><p>—Tu padre me dijo que tu hermano Jason se ha ido a hacer su vida, ¿no? ¿Tú qué opinas de eso?</p><p>—¿Lo que yo diga se lo dirá a Bruce?</p><p>—No, este espacio es solo para ti y nada saldrá de estas cuatro paredes.</p><p>Tim lo meditó un momento y comenzó a hablar. Habló del Jason de antes, del alegre e imprudente, del que lo cuidaba y era un buen hermano. No había razón para mencionar lo ocurrido en el último año ni las drogas. La mujer lo escuchó atenta, como debía ser, y tomó una decisión. Tim podía mentir sobre muchas cosas, pero no podía ocultar lo evidente, tenía un problema.</p><p>—Comenzarás con solo media pastilla, nada más que eso, e iremos probando poco a poco, ¿de acuerdo? — Tim aceptó las indicaciones y se marchó del lugar. Para su sorpresa, se sintió bien sacar un poco de la frustración que lo aquejaba.</p><p>.</p><p>Para que la medicina comenzara a surtir efecto se necesitó un mes, tiempo suficiente para que Tim arreglara las cosas con sus amigos. Bueno, en realidad no tuvo que hacer mucho, ellos le habían rogado perdón y se habían disculpado hasta el hartazgo.<br/>
Otro que también parecía querer disculparse todo el tiempo era su padre, pero Tim no llegó a sentir la mínima de culpa o pena por el hombre.</p><p>Aquel periodo también sirvió para que Tim poco a poco comenzara a despejar su mente, dándose así la oportunidad de ver de mejor forma las cosas. Comparó los pros y los contras de la situación en la que se encontraba, y se convenció a si mismo de que debía hacer algo. Entendió que no podía escapar de Jason por siempre, pues tarde o temprano lo tendría que volver a ver, como si no conociera a su hermano mayor. Así que, decidido, un domingo se dispuso a visitar a Jason en su departamento.</p><p>.</p><p>Alrededor del mediodía, Tim llegó a la dirección que Richard le había dado. El edificio no era nada lujoso, pero tampoco era tan desagradable como donde Artemis vivía. Recuerda que en algún momento llegó a pensar que Jason se había ido a vivir con ella, como un adolescente huyendo para vivir el vano sueño de parejita. Pero, le alegró saber que no fue el caso. Gracias al sueldo que Jason recibía, pero del que poco tocó ya que Bruce lo tenía retenido, tuvo lo suficiente para alquilar un departamento pequeño en un edificio de jubilados.</p><p>Al llegar al tercer piso y ubicar la puerta que correspondía a la dirección de Jason, Tim dudó. No sabía exactamente qué debía decir cuando lo viera, incluso se sintió patético de estar ahí. Pero luego de un par de minutos de dudas y reclamos internos, finalmente tocó a la puerta.</p><p>Pasado un minuto de no recibir respuesta se desanimó, nunca pensó en la idea de que Jason no estaría. Volvió a tocar. Esta vez, un sonido lejano de otra puerta abriéndose en el interior del departamento le indicó que sí había alguien en casa. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso, sintió el sudor en sus manos y las ocultó en los bolsillos de su jersey rojo. Siguió escuchando los pasos del interior acercarse a la puerta hasta que se detuvieron. Tim alcanzó a escuchar un ligero susurro de su nombre antes de que Jason abriera la puerta.</p><p>Ahí estaba, de frente a él, un Jason recién levantado, con el pelo alborotado, ahora con un gran mechón blanco cayendo en su frente. Usando una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones negros que, Tim juzgaba, se había puesto solo para abrir la puerta.</p><p>—Hola Jay—lo saludó incómodo, pues Jason no había dicho nada en el medio minuto que llevaban mirándose el uno al otro. Jason poco a poco dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, de esas que le encantaban a Tim e hizo una seña invitándolo a pasar.</p><p>Tim se sintió más relajado y aceptó tomar asiento en el viejo sofá que había nada más entrar. Jason no se sentó junto a él, tan solo se quedó de pie, recargado en la isla de su cocina mirándolo. El silencio volvió a reinar por alrededor de un minuto, era difícil empezar a hablar cuando, en su último encuentro, Jason se estaba marchando y Tim no dejaba de llorar.</p><p>—Me sorprende que el viejo te dejara venir solo—. El corazón de Tim latía con más fuerza de tan solo volver a escuchar esa voz.</p><p>—La verdad… —le dijo, recargándose por completo en el respaldo del sillón.</p><p>—No me digas que te has escapado—Jason volvía a sonreírle, Tim estaba seguro de que estaba sonrojado, pero eso era lo de menos en ese momento.</p><p>—No—, le sonrió de vuelta. —Pero tampoco protestó mucho, incluso ofreció traerme. Ha estado muy complaciente en estos días—, le explicó, dándole poca importancia al asunto.</p><p>—Claro, tiene que cuidar de su retoño—. Jason seguía sonriendo, pero ya no lo miraba, se veía pensativo.</p><p>—Me gusta lo que le hiciste a tu cabello—comentó para seguir hablando, aunque tampoco mentía. Ese mechón blanco le daba un aire diferente al look de Jason, como si hubiese sido lo que le faltaba a su estilo.</p><p>—A mí también me gusta tu cabello largo, antes tu corte delataba lo ñoño que eras—. Tim sonrió aún más sonrojado e inconscientemente tomó uno de sus mechones.</p><p>Entre tanto lio emocional y desmayos por mala alimentación, no hubo tiempo para un corte. Pero no estaba tan mal, le gustaba cómo se veía. Pronto tendría que usar cintas como las de Cassie para evitar que su cabello le estorbase al estudiar, pero se sentía bien.</p><p>—Sacar buenas notas no me hace un ñoño—le reprochó con fingida molestia.</p><p>—Claro, lo que digas babybird—, Jason siguió sonriendo mientras se daba la vuelta para meterse a la cocina. —¿Quieres acompañarme a almorzar? —. Tim estaba seguro de que se veía como un idiota, pero no le importó. Con una gran sonrisa aceptó, se deshizo de la mochila que llevaba y se acercó para ayudar a preparar la comida.</p><p>De pronto fue como volver atrás, a cuando ambos regresaban de la escuela y Jason le preparaba la comida mientras Tim le hablaba de su día o de cualquier cosa friki que había descubierto o viceversa. A Tim siempre le pareció curioso que tuvieran tanta química, pero lo atribuía a que así eran las cosas, que así era entre hermanos, aunque él nunca logró llevarse de esa forma tan amena con Richard.</p><p>Tim no debió pensar en una excusa para permanecer más tiempo con Jason ya que, por buena o mala fortuna, Richard llegó al poco rato de que ambos hermanos se habían sentado a comer.</p><p>—Oh, es tan lindo estar los tres aquí reunidos—comenzó a hablar el mayor luego de tomar también asiento junto a sus hermanos.</p><p>—Oh sí, es como Navidad—. Tim había tratado de ser sarcástico, pero al parecer solo Jason captó la idea.</p><p>Richard llenó de preguntas a su hermano, al parecer lo visitaba con frecuencia para disgusto del otro. Tim escuchaba divertido y tomando nota de cada cosa nueva que había en la vida de Jason mientras disfrutaba de la carne molida que habían preparado juntos.</p><p>—¿Y cómo te sientes Tim? —Ahora era su turno de ser interrogado.</p><p>—Bien.</p><p>—¿Cómo te está yendo con las pastillas? Bruce dice que te ha visto mejor.</p><p>—¿Qué pastillas? —interrumpió Jason bastante interesado en lo que el mayor decía.</p><p>—¿No te lo dije? Tim había estado muy- —Lo que Richard iba a contar ya no pudo hacerlo, pues Tim había empujado su vaso de agua, haciendo que este se derramara sobre los pantalones de su hermano.</p><p>—Perdón Dick—le dijo con fingida pena, que solo Jason notó. Richard no se molestó en absoluto, pero tuvo que ir al baño para limpiarse, y Jason le ofreció uno de sus pantalones como repuesto en lo que su ropa se secaba.</p><p>—Lo hiciste a propósito—le dijo Jason mientras ambos recogían la mesa y Richard se cambiaba en su habitación.</p><p>—No sé qué te hace pensar eso—respondió Tim, encogiéndose de hombros. Jason comenzó a reírse y Tim lo siguió.</p><p>Richard se debió retirar pronto, pues al parecer solo se había escapado un rato, y Barbara lo necesitaba de vuelta en casa. Así que, luego de despedirse de cada uno con un gran abrazo, se marchó, dejando de nuevo el departamento en un absoluto silencio.</p><p>—Entonces ¿qué son esas pastillas?</p><p>—No es nada—se excusó Tim, acercándose a su mochila para tomarla, quizás era momento de irse. —Un desajuste hormonal y esas cosas, pero ya estoy mejor—. Jason solo asintió, como meditando lo que Tim le había dicho. —Creo que es hora de irme—, dijo sin voltear a ver al otro.</p><p>—Jason —lo llamó, en un tono suave, y quizás algo triste. —¿Puedo volver a visitarte? —. Tim al fin se giró a ver al otro, Jason estaba de pie, también mirándolo fijamente.</p><p>—Sí, —le respondió en un susurro, —ven cuando quieras—.</p><p>Tim se sintió muy feliz por sus palabras y, en un acto de impulso, se acercó al mayor y lo jaló para abrazarlo con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor. Jason correspondió el abrazo casi al mismo tiempo y acaricio su cabello. Así permanecieron por un rato, hasta que ambos sintieron que fue suficiente.</p><p>Tim se marchó feliz de vuelta a casa, con una cálida tibieza recorriendo su pecho, y aun con el recuerdo del aroma del otro.</p><p>.</p><p>Tim volvió a visitar a Jason el siguiente fin de semana, y los que le siguieron. La rutina se repitió, Tim le hablaba de su semana, Jason de la suya, y luego almorzaban juntos. Así fue como supo que Jason aún se veía con Artemis, aun le compraba hierba y el hash había pasado a la historia. Richard se relajó más al ver que sus hermanos estaban mejor y redujo sus visitas a llamadas, Tim y Jason lo agradecieron.</p><p>Nadie habló de aquel beso en un delirio de galletas alteradas, ni de la carta hallada en un cajón, no necesitaban arruinar lo que tenían.</p><p>…</p><p>De la caja de Jason:</p><p>
  <em>Por un momento me siento tocar el cielo y todo es grandioso. ¿Esta ves el efecto podrá tardar más?</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>El grupo de amigos de Tim había aumentado y eso le incomodaba un poco, pero comenzaba a aceptarlo. Sus amigos parecían haber armado una triple cita, Bart y Cassie con sus respectivas parejas, y para él, Rachel, una chica de su curso con la que de vez en cuando hablaba, y que de hecho le agradaba, pero no de ese modo. No quiso ser grosero, pues ya estaban ahí, así que aceptó la compañía.</p><p>Los seis amigos salían del cine, discutiendo entre todos que Bart y Tim les habían arruinado el final, Bart por ruidoso y Tim por deducir lo que pasaría. —No es mi culpa que hagan un guion tan predecible—se defendió. Nadie hizo caso y siguieron hablando. Eran casi las siete de la noche de un sábado, pronto Tim debería volver a casa. No era que quisiera hacerlo, pero tampoco era tan idiota como para vagar en las calles de Gotham a altas horas de la noche.</p><p>Mientras sus amigos seguían hablando y él y Rachel escuchando, Drake notó unos metros adelante a un par de conocidos saliendo de una tienda, eran Jason y Artemis, acompañados de un sujeto muy grande. A Tim no le extrañó tanto ver a Jason, pues éste vivía cerca de esa zona. No lo pensó mucho y se apartó de sus amigos para ir a saludar.</p><p>—¡Hey! Pero si es Timmy—, Artemis lo saludó tan sonriente como siempre, Tim volvió a sentir la incomodidad por esa alegría que desbordaba la chica.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? —lo cuestionó Jason, un poco molesto, eso desde luego desanimó al menor.</p><p>—Vine al cine de aquí con unos amigos—, le explicó, señalando al grupito que se había detenido unos pasos atrás de ellos a esperarlo. En medio del grupito Bart alzaba su brazo, saludando a Jason, quien solo alzó la mano para regresarle el gesto.</p><p>—Oh, Timmy, él es Bizz—le explicó la pelirroja señalando al sujeto corpulento que los acompañaba. Tim entonces miró con más detenimiento al hombre, era más alto que los que lo acompañaban, pálido y con una barba algo abultada. Uno supondría que debía imponer miedo con esa apariencia, pero no era el caso, su expresión era tranquila y amable. Cuando Artemis lo presentó, el hombre saludó a Tim con un asentimiento.</p><p>—Bueno, nos tenemos que ir Tim—le dijo Jason, haciendo señas a sus acompañantes de que se adelantaran.</p><p>—Vale, te veo mañana—. Jason se acercó a él para hablarle de forma más discreta.</p><p>—Mañana no estaré en casa—, Jason había cambiado su tono a uno más amable. —Te veo luego—. Mientras se despedía le acariciaba su mejilla izquierda. Tim asintió, dejándose llevar por el tacto del otro. —Y vuelve pronto a casa, eh—, le advirtió el mayor cuando ya se había alejado un par de pasos.</p><p>—¡Adiós Timmy! —se despidió Artemis desde lejos.</p><p>Tim regresó donde sus amigos, que no dijeron gran cosa y siguieron su caminata para tomar el subterráneo.</p><p>En un momento, cuando todos estaban distraídos, Conner se acercó a Tim. Desde la ocasión del gimnasio no habían hablado mucho, a Tim seguía sin importarle.</p><p>—Bart me dijo que ese chico del mechón blanco era tu hermano—, comenzó a decirle. Tim solo hizo un gesto de asentimiento, estaba muy entretenido en sus pensamientos como para iniciar una charla.</p><p>—Se le ve simpático—, siguió, —y que se preocupa mucho por ti—. Por primera vez, Tim le sonrió a Conner y agachó su cabeza, mirando al suelo, se había sonrojado.</p><p>…</p><p>En otra nota se lee:</p><p>
  <em>Sé que estoy jugando con fuego, pero ya no me importa, cualquier cosa es mejor que esto.</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>Tim siguió su tratamiento con la doctora Lance, pero no dijo más del asunto de Jason. La mujer dejó su dosis en media pastilla y se sintió satisfecha al ver cómo el chico había ido mejorando. Le había dicho que, si seguía así, en unos meses ya no tendría que seguir tomando sus pastillas.</p><p>Tim cuestionó por qué no dejar ya el medicamento si él se sentía muy bien. La mujer le explicó que no podía hacerlo solo porque ya se veía mejor, pues posiblemente habría una recaída en su depresión. Debía dejar el medicamento de forma paulatina, poco a poco.</p><p>.</p><p>Tim vivía tan ensimismado en su mundo, sin importarle mucho el resto, que no se daba cuenta de los problemas de sus amigos.</p><p>Era domingo, y como de costumbre estaba con Jason en su departamento. Ambos hablaban de una novela que Tim había encontrado cuando, el teléfono del menor sonó. Pensó que era su padre, y tuvo la idea de no responder, pues aún era temprano y no quería irse. Jason le dijo que contestara mientras él usaba el baño.</p><p>Al tomar el teléfono, Tim vio que era Bart quien lo llamaba, lo cual era extraño, así que de inmediato contestó.</p><p>—¿Bart? ¿Qué pasa? —Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un ligero sollozo antes de que Bart comenzara a hablarle con voz entre cortada.</p><p>—Q-quería hablar con alguien y Cassie no responde—le explicó. —Jaime y yo hemos roto—. Ni siquiera terminó de decir bien la última palabra, pero Tim lo dedujo. De hecho, estaba muy sorprendido, pues si era sincero, aunque no les prestara mucha atención, incluso él veía cuánto se querían sus dos amigos, así que eso de que terminaran no tenía mucho sentido.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Pero si ya llevan más de un año juntos.</p><p>—Sus padres—, Bart seguía hablando con la voz entre cortada. —Sus padres le han obligado, y quizás lo cambien de escuela—. Tim sintió mucha pena por su amigo, pues sabía lo sensible que era y entendía cuánto le estaba afectando el asunto.</p><p>Después de unos minutos de estar hablando con el chico, Tim decidió ir a verlo, aunque lo sentía mucho por arruinar su día con Jason, pero ya se la debía a Bart y debía apoyarlo. Jason entendió y de hecho se ofreció a acompañarlo.</p><p>Luego de una media hora en taxi, los dos chicos llegaron a casa de los Allen, al parecer nadie se encontraba en el hogar más que Bart. Eso explicaba por qué este había recurrido a llamar a Tim, pues a diferencia de él, Bart mantenía una buena comunicación con sus padres, aunque estos tuvieran siempre mucho trabajo. Si era honesto, alguna vez, cuando era más pequeño, Tim llegó a envidiar a Bart, pero de eso ya no se hablaba.</p><p>Al poco rato de que Tim y Jason llegaran, también lo hizo Cassie, quien al fin había leído los mensajes que el pelirrojo le había enviado. Mientras ella escuchaba atenta al menor y lo abrazaba, Tim y Jason se mantuvieron de pie observando la escena, ambos pensativos. Ninguno se había percatado de que Jason abrazaba a Tim por la espalda y recargaba su cabeza sobre la del menor.</p><p>—¿Qué mierda tiene la gente en la cabeza como para romper una relación solo porque su hijo es “gay”? —cuestionó Tim en voz baja y molesta. Y es que a Bart no solo lo habían cortado, si no que previamente los padres de Jaime lo habían humillado, llamándolo de todo y dejando en claro que no volvería a ver a su hijo. Solo entonces Tim supo darse cuenta de que Bart y Jaime habían estado saliendo a escondidas de los padres del mayor.<br/>
Jason no respondió a su pregunta, solo mantuvo el abrazo.</p><p>Rato después Jason se marchó, dejando solo al trio de amigos.</p><p>…</p><p>La nueva nota que Tim saca contiene una plana de un par de renglones con las palabras “Estás enfermo”. Enseguida también se lee:</p><p>
  <em>El mundo está lleno de gente defendiendo la </em>
  <em>«</em>
  <em>debida moral</em>
  <em>»</em>
  <em> como si de verdad estuvieran limpios de todo pecado. No se dan cuenta de que su propio egocentrismo los hunde en su pozo de miseria e ignorancia.</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>Tim no iba a fiestas, Tim no planeaba fiestas, y desde luego tampoco le hacía falta que le organizaran una, pero así lo habían hecho.</p><p>Para su cumpleaños número quince, los amigos de Tim habían pedido permiso a Bruce para poder darle una pequeña fiesta sorpresa a su amigo. Eran vacaciones de verano, así que muy probablemente se quedarían hasta altas horas de la noche, por lo que el hombre ofreció que los chicos pasaran la noche ahí. De hecho, les dejó la casa para ellos. Tim pensó que el viejo había perdido la cabeza, pero suponía que era parte de su larga lista de acciones que llevaba haciendo para que Tim le perdonara, así que no le dio más importancia. Además ¿qué tanto mal podían hacer un grupo de siete adolescentes frikis? Y, lo más importante, Jason también asistió a la fiesta, así que todo lo demás daba igual.</p><p>Habían sido meses pesados para todos, entre corazones rotos y exámenes finales, así que tampoco se quejó mucho cuando, al final, la fiesta fue más para sus amigos que para él. Jason le había regalado una cafetera italiana de alta calidad, así que Tim estaba que desbordaba de alegría. Se dejó llevar por sus amigos, bailó un poco, y aceptó beber con Jason un par de copas. Para la medianoche, los amigos ya habían bebido demasiado y se habían puesto a ver películas. Sí, después de todo eran algo frikis.</p><p>En algún momento Tim se dio cuenta de que Rachel se estaba besuqueando en un rincón de su sala con su nuevo novio Garfield. Bart y Cassie estaban sobre la alfombra, cantando a todo pulmón <em>Somebody to love</em> de Jefferson Airplane, que sonaba en la tele por la película que veían, <em>El chico del cable</em>. Bart trataba de imitar a Jim Carrey, pero estaba tan ebrio que terminó cayéndose al suelo varias veces, así que era muy divertido verlo seguir intentándolo. Conner también se reía del chico y en un momento se le unió a su ridículo baile.</p><p>Tim estaba sentado sobre la mesa, con sus pies colgando y Jason a su lado, ambos bebían. —A ese niño no le vuelvas a dar alcohol—, escuchó que le dijo el mayor, mientras también se reía y le arrojaba algunas papas de la mesa al pelirrojo.</p><p>—¡Pero si tu fuiste quien le preparó las bebidas! —Ambos seguían riendo, Tim había recargado su cabeza en el hombro del otro.</p><p>—No sé de qué me estás hablando, yo soy el adulto responsable aquí.</p><p>—Claro, por eso trajiste vodka.</p><p>—No te quejes babybird—le dijo mientras arrojaba una paleta sin abrir a Rachel y Garfield, dando en el blanco. —¡Consíganse una habitación! —les gritó, haciendo que el resto le hiciera coro y también reclamaran a la pareja. —¿Con quién más tendrías tu primera borrachera si no es conmigo? —le dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos sonriendo. Tim estaba muy ruborizado, y no sabía si era por el alcohol o por las palabras del mayor.</p><p>Poco después todos empezaron a caer rendidos y comenzaban a dormirse, Cassie estaba acurrucada junto a Conner en un sofá, a Bart lo mandaron a la recamara de Tim luego de que vomitó en el lavabo del baño. Rachel y Garfield se habían quedado dormidos antes de hacer cualquier cosa y descansaban en otro sofá. Los únicos totalmente activos eran Tim y Jason, que se habían levantado a recoger y pasarle mantas a los demás.</p><p>—¿Cómo sabías que mis amigos me harían una fiesta sorpresa? —le cuestionó el menor cuando ambos estaban en la cocina usando el lavaplatos.</p><p>—No le puedes llamar fiesta a un grupo de niños bebiendo mientras ven películas noventeras—le respondió el mayor riendo.</p><p>—Tú votaste por varias de esas películas—. Ambos seguían riendo mientras compartían el último trago de vodka que quedaba en la botella.</p><p>—Por supuesto, ¿quién diablos iba a querer ver algo spoof*? Son una vergüenza para su especie.</p><p>—Gracias por la clase de cine señor Todd, ¿me vas a responder ahora? —Jason le dio un pequeño empujón al menor por no tomarlo enserio.</p><p>—De hecho, el viejo fue quien me pidió que viniera a cuidarlos.</p><p>—Wow, si que perdió la cabeza.</p><p>Luego de un rato de conversación banal, ambos quedaron en silencio, escuchando de fondo el eco de Garfield balbuceando entre sueños en la otra habitación.</p><p>—Mientras jugabas UNO con tus amigos, fui a mi habitación por algo que olvidé cuando me fui—. Jason miraba a la ventana que daba al patio trasero mientras hablaba. —Pero ya no estaba—. Al escuchar esas palabras Tim se quedó quieto y con los ojos algo abiertos mirando el suelo. De pronto unas horribles náuseas lo invadieron, y no sabía si era por el nerviosismo que empezaba a sentir o por el alcohol que había bebido.</p><p>—¿Y… qué era lo que olvidaste?</p><p>Ambos se miraron a los ojos, ambos sabían de qué hablaban. Cualquier otra cosa no tendría tanta importancia como esa carta. Tim sabía que Jason asumía que él la tenía porque, de lo contrario, aquel papel en el poder de su padre o de Alfred, habría sido otro asunto.</p><p>—¿Y ahora qué?</p><p>—¿Ahora? Nada</p><p>Tim seguía mirando a Jason, aun cuando éste había apartado su mirada.</p><p>—¿Q-qué?</p><p>—Nada. Tu debes seguir con tu vida y yo con la mía.</p><p>—Pero Jason…—Tim sintió de nuevo ese nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba respirar, su presión comenzó a aumentar y temió lo peor.</p><p>—Será mejor que me vaya.</p><p>—¡Son casi las dos de la madrugada!</p><p>Jason no alcanzó a escucharlo, o fingió no hacerlo, pues ya había cruzado la puerta. De nuevo Tim no quiso detenerlo, tampoco deseaba despertar a todos en ese momento. Salió de la cocina y subió a su habitación. No se preocupó por hacer ruido, pues Bart solía tener el sueño profundo. En su escritorio halló lo que buscaba, la caja con sus pastillas. Recordó que desde el día anterior no las había tomado, recordó que en sus primeros días de tratamiento, estas lo mareaban, pero después de un rato le calmaban todo el dolor que sentía por dentro. Esta vez no fue media pastilla si no una entera, necesitaba calmar las ganas de gritar que sentía. Después, abandonó de nuevo su habitación y salió al patio trasero, se sentía acalorado, desesperado, quería gritar, pero no podía, ni siquiera lloraba, aunque aún tenía el nudo en la garganta. Solo se dejó caer en el pasto, con la respiración agitada, tratando de recobrar su calma.</p><p>Recuerda haber dormido un poco después de eso, sobre el sofá individual de la sala. Recuerda el mar agitado de emociones que era su cabeza y cómo éste poco a poco se calmó. Solo entonces su mente se mantuvo enfocada en una sola cosa, su corazón roto. ¿Tan asqueroso era estar enamorado de él?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Género de películas que son parodias de otras películas, ejemplo Scary Movie. Hay buenas y malas, pero usualmente las malas son las más conocidas.<br/>Sé que usualmente cada parte abarca un año de la historia, pero en este caso me excedí en las palabras, y aún faltan varios sucesos para terminar este año de los chicos, así que será para el siguiente cap.<br/>Espero ya saber cómo no tentarme el corazón y al fin ser más ruda con los chicos, porque es momento de que las cosas se pongan serias.<br/>-Si tenían duda, sí, amo esa película de Jim Carrey</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Quinta parte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Es la primera vez, en toda mi joven vida, que escribo una escena "explicita" de sexo, así que ojala no sea muy raro leer.<br/>Si por alguna loca razón no te estabas dando cuenta, vuelve a leer las etiquetas de este fic. Spoiler: Relación sexual con un menor de edad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los siguientes días, Tim los pasó encerrado en su habitación, solo saliendo cuando los adultos estaban presentes, y solo si se lo pedían. También había declinado a cualquier salida que sus amigos ofrecían.</p><p>Se sentía estúpido, idiota. Había echado a perder todo, había logrado un gran avance con Jason y todo se había ido al caño.</p><p>La carta, que aún tenía en su poder, fue releída tantas veces que ya comenzaba a perder su forma</p><p>También siguió consumiendo una pastilla entera, a veces una y media, pero cada vez se sentía más molesto con que no le estuvieran funcionando. Tan solo sentía bloqueadas sus ganas de llorar, y eso no ayudaba en nada. Casi podía sentir la caja en que eran aprisionadas todas sus emociones para no dejarse derramar. Se estaba ahogando, y pronto explotaría si no hacía nada al respecto.</p><p>Fue así como, una noche, mirando el cielo negro desde su ventana, Tim recordó un poco la sensación tan relajante que lo invadió aquella ocasión en que probó esas galletas alteradas. Y pensó en que eso era lo que necesitaba, un verdadero calmante.</p><p>Podía probar tomar más pastillas, pero tampoco quería terminar teniendo un lavado de estómago, prefería no tentar a la suerte. Ya conocía el efecto de esa cosa en él y, además de todo, tenía curiosidad ¿Qué halló Jason en aquellas hierbas para decidir que serían su mejor aliado?</p><p>.</p><p>Sabía dónde encontrarla, sabía cómo llegar, tantas visitas junto a Jason no habían sido en vano. Así que, esa mañana de verano, Tim se levantó decidido a hacerle una visita a Artemis.</p><p>Ni la idea de quizás no encontrarla lo acobardó, tampoco perdía nada con intentarlo. Saldría, le daría algo de sol, que falta le hacía, y quizás se despejaría un poco, o eso decían de las caminatas. Además ¿qué tanto trabajo tenía un dealer al medio día?</p><p>Para su alivio, la suerte pareció sonreírle, cuando, casi una hora después, llegó donde Artemis, y esta le abrió, bastante sorprendida, cabe decir.</p><p>—¿Timmy? —Cuando Tim miró directo a la chica, a esta parecía costarle formar esa sonrisa tan rara que siempre tenía, pero él no le dio mucha importancia.</p><p>—Jason no está aquí—, se apresuró a decirle. No parecía molestarle tanto su presencia, pues apartó su cuerpo de la entrada para darle paso al menor.</p><p>—Lo sé, no vine por eso—. Tim usaba un tono serio pero amable, no necesitaba tener algún tartamudeo y que no lo tomaran enserio.</p><p>—Bien, bien—, aceptó la chica, cerrando la puerta cuando el chico se halló dentro. El departamento no había cambiado en nada desde la última vez que él había estado ahí.</p><p>—¿En qué te puedo ayudar entonces?</p><p>—Vine por algo de hierba, ¿me puedes ayudar con eso? —Tim le había aprendido una o dos mañas a Jason, y tal cual él lo hacía, Tim se expresó. Artemis enarcó una ceja, algo curiosa por el pedido.</p><p>—Creía que tu no fumabas.</p><p>—Las cosas siempre cambian.</p><p>Para Artemis pareció ser suficiente explicación. Se encogió de hombros y se adentró en su habitación para darle al menor su encargo: lo suficiente para dos cigarrillos. Incluso se ofreció a armárselos y el menor accedió.</p><p>.</p><p>Aquella tarde, de vuelta en casa, Tim permaneció un rato contemplando su compra. Recordó a Jason y todas las veces en que lo vio tan relajado fumando con Artemis, siempre mostrando un buen humor. También recordó las veces en que él le explicó que había cosas mucho peores que fumar algo de hierba, como estar colgado a la aguja o algo así. Tim solo quería entender a Jason, y quizás hallar la paz que el mayor pareció encontrar lejos de él.</p><p>Tim encendió el primer cigarrillo, solo sería uno por el momento, y quizás no lo usaría todo. Dio un par de caladas, notando que no era tan fácil como parecía, pues tosió mucho y no halló lo agradable de meter esa cosa en su cuerpo. Pero no se rindió, ahora motivado por tener un reto con que entretenerse, Tim siguió dando caladas, hasta hallar su ritmo. Siguió sin gustarle, pero no dejó de fumar.<br/>Si era honesto, se sintió algo decepcionado después de unos minutos fumando eso y mirando las nubes negras en su ventana. Él se seguía sintiendo tan mal como de costumbre.</p><p>No hubo mucho tiempo para seguir meditando, pues una llamada entrante lo hizo salir de su divagación. La llamada era de Jason. La sorpresa lo hizo ahogarse nuevamente, pero eso no lo detuvo de tomar la llamada apresurado.</p><p>—¿Jason?</p><p>—¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Tim?! —le escuchó gritar del otro lado de la línea, ni siquiera lo dejó responder. —¡Artemis me dijo que fuiste a verla! —</p><p><em>Maldita soplona</em>, fue todo lo que pensó el menor, pero no se sintió asustado por escuchar al otro gritarle. —Sí, ¿y qué? —le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, aprovechando para dar otra calada al cigarrillo aún encendido. Agradeció enormemente no haberse ahogado justo en ese momento de rebeldía.</p><p>—¡Deja esa porquería ahora mismo! —Tim esbozó una sonrisa al notar la ironía en la situación. Luego, ignorando lo que Jason le decía, pasó a analizar el sonido del otro lado de la línea. A juzgar por el ruido, Jason estaba viajando en ¿… una moto quizás? ¿de dónde sacó una motocicleta? Todas esas ideas se fueron acumulando en su mente mientras Jason hablaba.</p><p>—Oye, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer a ti no te importa, no molestes—. Acto seguido, colgó. Tim se sintió muy satisfecho ¿Ahora quién mandaba al diablo a quién?<br/>Se dejó caer en su cama, aun con el cigarrillo cerca de la boca. Afuera parecía que comenzaba a llover, una típica tarde en Gotham.</p><p>Rato después, ya algo relajado, Tim escuchó el sonido de una motocicleta acercándose en la calle, pero no le dio importancia. Tampoco se preocupó mucho cuando creyó escuchar la puerta principal de la casa abrirse, Bruce había dicho que tardaría ese día en llegar. Luego escuchó pisadas recorrer la casa, pero se dijo a sí mismo que solo se trataba de esa cosa, que al fin le estaba haciendo efecto.</p><p>Pero entonces, su puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a un agitado Jason, quien no perdió el tiempo en contemplarlo recostado. En dos zancadas llegó a su cama y lo levantó con brusquedad, arrebatándole el cigarrillo de la mano, arrojándolo al piso para apagarlo. Tim no pudo hacer mucho, apenas le había dado tiempo de reaccionar, haciendo que su adrenalina se acelerara al máximo.</p><p>Comenzó a reírse, pensando en que quizás se había pasado con su dosis de aguante, pero, las frías manos del mayor, sentándolo en el borde de la cama, y luego tomando sus mejillas, lo hicieron consiente de que no era una fantasía.</p><p>—¡Tim! ¡Háblame! —le pedía, aún alterado, apretando con suavidad sus mejillas. Tim seguía riéndose, pero ahora era por los nervios, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?</p><p>—¿De…de dónde sacaste las llaves para entrar? —preguntó Tim, calmando su respiración poco a poco.</p><p>—Siempre he tenido llaves de esta casa—, le explicó Jason, también relajándose un poco al verlo respirar de forma regular.</p><p>Jason, ya hincado, aún sujetaba las mejillas de Tim. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, dudosos de qué pasaría a continuación.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó Tim, ya en su tono suave y neutro de siempre.</p><p>Jason tardó en responder, cerró los ojos, agachó la cabeza, y luego volvió a mirarlo. Entonces se puso de pie y se alejó del chico. —Evitando que hagas algo estúpido—, le explicó, sin mirarlo.</p><p>—Pues llegas algo tarde, largo—. Tim se sentía molesto, sentía que volvían a él todas las emociones, sus rencores, su dolor. Se levantó de la cama y se agachó a recoger la colilla a medio terminar.</p><p>—Dame el otro cigarrillo—, le ordenó Jason, de nuevo acercándose.</p><p>—No.</p><p>Ambos se miraron fijamente, de pie. Tim aún seguía siendo más pequeño que Jason, pero podía jurar, aún en su ligera bruma del efecto, que el mayor se sentía algo intimidado, lo veía en sus ojos.</p><p>Jason pareció sobreponerse a lo que sea que estaba sintiendo, tomó con brusquedad al menor de los hombros, y acercó su rostro al del otro. —Dá-me-lo—.</p><p>—¿Y qué harás si no lo hago? —lo retó, acercando un poco más su cuerpo. Tim lo podía sentir, Jason había aflojado su agarre, siempre era así. Jason tenía la fuerza para derribarlo sin problemas, podía saquear su mochila o sus bolsillos y podía largarse, pero no lo hacía.</p><p>¿Por qué no golpearlo y ya? ¿por qué no obligarlo? ¿por qué no dejarlo?</p><p>El breve silencio que inundó la habitación fue cortado cuando, sin dificultad, Tim apartó los brazos del mayor de su cuerpo, y lo tomó del cuello antes de que se alejara. Con Jason atrapado entre sus brazos, Tim no desaprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a besarlo. Y, aunque al principio Jason no reaccionó, pronto trató de apartarse, pero realmente no hacía mucho esfuerzo. Tim se aferraba a su cuello, logrando que el mayor cediera y se dejara sentar en el suelo, con el menor siguiéndolo, acomodándose entre sus piernas y continuando el contacto.</p><p>Tim no daba mucha oportunidad de que Jason lograra separarse si quiera un poco. El beso ya no era nada inocente, ambos habían cedido a abrir sus bocas, sus lenguas se habían entrelazado y parecían tener una lucha por dominar al otro. Tim era algo agresivo, e incluso había mordido el labio de Jason, haciendo que el mayor gimiera un poco.</p><p>Escuchar al otro haciendo esos sonidos tan obscenos, solo logró que Tim se excitara aún más. Trató de empujar a Jason hasta hacerlo tocar el suelo con su espalda, pero el mayor no lo permitió. Recobrando su control, nuevamente trató de apartar al otro, pero solo provocó que Tim lo mordiera una segunda vez.</p><p>El chico tomó las mejillas del contrario, embriagado en su euforia. Era consciente de que quizás no se repetiría esa oportunidad, y no pensaba desaprovecharla. —Anda, Jason, —le susurró, —trata de apartarme—.</p><p>Los ojos de Jason comenzaron a mostrar algunas lágrimas, haciendo que el menor se frenara de volverlo a besar.</p><p>—Tú no quieres esto, Tim—, le susurró.</p><p>Tim contempló por un momento la mirada que Jason le dedicaba, y libero su rostro con lentitud. Agachó la cabeza, meditando sus palabras, aún acomodado entre las piernas del otro.</p><p>—¿Y tú qué sabes sobre lo que yo quiero? —Él también comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas. —Te la has pasado tomando decisiones que no hacen más que lastimarme—. Pronto sus lágrimas se convirtieron en llanto. —Te pedí que no te fueras, —siguió con voz quebrada, —pero aun así lo hiciste—.</p><p>Jason rodeó a Tim con sus brazos y ambos se aferraron al otro, como temiendo que desapareciera en cualquier momento.</p><p>—Luego decidiste fingir que no estaba pasando nada, que no había algo más fuerte entre nosotros—. La voz de Tim comenzaba a sonar fuerte, estaba sacando de él toda su frustración de esos últimos días. —¿Crees que no me dolió? ¡Fumé hierba, maldición! ¿Qué tan desesperado debí estar para hacer eso? —</p><p>Ambos permanecieron un rato más abrazados, con Tim aun llorando, y Jason acariciando su espalda. —No te pido que regreses a casa, —continuó, —pero, por favor, no me alejes de ti—. Tim se separó un poco, solo lo suficiente para mirar a los ojos al otro, Jason también estaba llorando.</p><p>—Solo…—respondió Jason al fin, —solo no vuelvas a hacerlo—, le dijo, refiriéndose a la colilla que nuevamente estaba en el suelo. —Y yo cumpliré esta promesa—.</p><p>Aquellas palabras lo fueron todo para Tim, de pronto sintió su pecho ardiendo, lleno de alegría. Volvió a tomar las mejillas del otro y lo colmó de besos, esta vez más suaves, más dulces, como disculpándose por haber sido tan rudo un momento atrás.</p><p>Ninguno abandonó esa posición en el suelo, pero tampoco continuaron con un fogoso encuentro. El rato siguiente lo dedicaron a hablar de cosas que Tim ya no recuerda. Tan solo sabe, que fue la primera vez que le dijo a Jason que lo quería, no como a un hermano ni a un amigo, si no como a su más grande tesoro.</p><p>En algún momento Tim cayó dormido, y al despertar, se halló acostado en su cama, tapado. Hubiese pensado que todo fue un sueño, producto de su viaje a medias, pero el aire en la habitación le decía que alguien más había estado ahí. Eso, y que tanto la colilla, como el otro cigarrillo, habían desaparecido. También el mensaje en su teléfono, de Jason diciendo que deberían verse ese fin de semana, le daba más certeza.</p><p>Nunca había experimentado tanta felicidad en su vida como lo hacía en ese momento. Sabía que quizás lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal en muchos sentidos, pero prefería no pensar en ello, optando mejor por dejarse llevar en su fantasía.</p><p>…</p><p>La próxima nota hace sonreír a Tim, sabe que ambos estuvieron actuando como idiotas por mucho tiempo.</p><p>
  <em>Toda mi vida he buscado un hogar, todo el tiempo he sentido que no pertenezco a ningún lugar. Solo hasta que comencé a ver su sonrisa es que entendí dónde quería estar. Mi hogar huele a duraznos, a libro nuevo, y a café recién hecho. Es… embriagador.</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>Tim comprobó con mucha más alegría, cuando entró al departamento de Jason esa mañana, que nada había sido un sueño. Jason aún tenía una leve marca de mordida en su labio, y tampoco opuso mucha resistencia a aceptar el corto beso que Tim le dedicó cuando el mayor cerró la puerta tras de sí.</p><p>Mientras ambos preparaban el almuerzo de ese día, Jason le explicó a Tim que Artemis no fue precisamente una soplona, solo que coincidió con que, ese día, él había ido a verla y ella le comentó el curioso hecho como algo casual. También le explicó que la motocicleta la había logrado obtener a un buen precio, era usada, pero él sabía darle el cuidado apropiado. De hecho, le expresó algo apenado, que moría por mostrársela, aunque no sabía cómo.</p><p>Tim también tuvo que dar explicaciones. Aquel día, cuando Jason buscó el otro cigarrillo, encontró las pastillas, y eso lo preocupó aún más. Tim ni siquiera las había echado de menos, recién notaba que no las tenía. Jason pareció entristecerse al saber que Tim debía tomar antidepresivos, pero el menor se esforzó en consolarlo, llenándolo de besos y asegurándole que todo estaba bien, que ya no importaba.</p><p>Tim también le explicó que le había resultado un tanto relajante probar los cigarrillos, que incluso se animaría a probar otro, eso último siendo una broma por supuesto. Jason no se lo tomó demasiado bien, y le amenazó, mientras ambos estaban recostados en el sofá luego del almuerzo.</p><p>—Sí, ya sé, ya sé, soy un niño—. Tim dibujó un puchero en su rostro, él estaba encima de Jason, aferrándose juguetón a la camiseta del contrario.</p><p>—No es eso—, le expresó algo apagado el mayor, mientras acariciaba su cabello. —Solo que, deja esa mierda para mí, tú no debes probar esas cosas—. Tim quiso protestar, pero prefirió abstenerse de hacerlo. Era tierno como Jason trataba de cuidarlo a su muy rara manera.</p><p>.</p><p>Los dos chicos comprendieron que, después de algunas sesiones de besos que habían tenido, referirse al otro como “hermano” ya no era una opción. Jason pareció ceder al fin a sus sentimientos, y Tim se encargaba de hacerle ver que había hecho lo correcto.</p><p>Coincidió que, en esos días, Tim nuevamente tuvo cita con la Dra. Lance, y ésta, aún ignorando lo que verdaderamente pasaba en la vida del adolescente, interpretó su buen ánimo como una señal de luz verde. Ver a Jason en la sala de espera del consultorio solo causó que la mujer confirmara su diagnóstico.</p><p>Tim ya podía despedirse de su medicamento, pero él prefirió conservar la caja de pastillas que aún le quedaba, y también la receta médica.</p><p>.</p><p>En medio de la nube de felicidad de ambos chicos, el cumpleaños de Jason llegó pronto. A diferencia de Tim, el mayor tuvo una muy sencilla reunión. De hecho, sus únicos asistentes fueron Richard y Tim. A los dos les hubiese encantado prescindir de la compañía del hermano más grande, pero ya lo conocían y sabían que no había otra opción.</p><p>—¡Mis hermanitos crecen tan rápido! —les expresaba alegre el joven adulto cuando tuvo a los dos chicos atrapados en un cálido abrazo marca Richard. Ninguno se resistió, y solo se dejaron hacer por el mayor, añorando porque su visita terminara pronto.</p><p>Los tres degustaron una pequeña tarta, cortesía de Alfred, quien la había enviado con cariño al cumpleañero.</p><p>Mientras Richard les hablaba sobre lo ajetreado que había sido su primera mitad del año, y del porqué no había tenido oportunidad de visitarlos, Tim y Jason poco o nula atención le daban. Por debajo de la mesa, Tim había comenzado un raro jugueteo, metiendo su mano entre las piernas del mayor.</p><p>Jason trataba de frenarlo, apartaba su mano con discreción mientras respondía de forma vaga a los comentarios de su hermano más grande.</p><p>En un momento, Richard tuvo que atender una llamada, así que se retiró a la habitación de su hermano para poder responder.</p><p>Jason aprovechó el momento y dejó su asiento, a su lado Tim le imitó, sin apartar su vista del otro. Ambos sabían que Tim solo lo estaba molestando, porque quería y porque le encantaba hacerlo.</p><p>De pronto Tim se halló a si mismo contra la pared de esa pequeña cocina, siendo cargado por Jason, y sin oportunidad de dar grandes bocanadas de aire. No era que le molestara, pero tenían a su entrometido hermano en la otra habitación.</p><p>—Bájame, Jason—le ordenó cuando Jason abandonó su boca para recorrer su cuello.</p><p>—Tú comenzaste esto, babybird.</p><p>A Tim le encantaba el nuevo nivel que había adquirido ese simple mote, pero ese no era el momento para dejarse llevar.</p><p>En cuanto ambos escucharon la voz de Richard acercarse, Jason soltó de inmediato al menor. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de disimular la escena, cuando su hermano volvió a aparecer en la cocina.</p><p>A veces Tim pensaba que, para ser policía, Richard se desconectaba muy fácil de su lado detectivesco, porque de verdad el chico no sospechó nada a pesar del rubor del menor y la camiseta desacomodada del otro. Quizás, solo confiaba demasiado en ellos dos.</p><p>Después de un rato más de conversación, y de abrir los regalos, Richard finalmente se marchó, prometiendo que se verían para Día de gracias, donde se supondría, al fin volverían a tener una comida familiar como debía ser. Tim y Jason preferían no pensar en los planes a largo plazo de su hermano.</p><p>Aquel día no solo Jason tuvo regalos, pues, cuando su hermano ya se había marchado, el mayor le mostró a Tim el siguiente nivel en su relación.</p><p>—¿Qué tiene de especial si Richard también tiene una? —protestó el menor con un ligero puchero cuando Jason le hizo entrega de la llave de su departamento.</p><p>—No estoy tan loco como para darle una al idiota de Dick—. Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del más joven y dedicó un corto beso en la mejilla del otro antes de darse la vuelta y tomar su mochila.</p><p>—Creía que tendría algo más que eso por ser mi cumpleaños—. Le espetó a modo de broma, a sabiendas de que pronto anochecería y él debía devolver a Tim a casa.</p><p>—Perdiste tu oportunidad—, se burló el menor antes de abrir la puerta.</p><p>Tim sabía que Jason solo bromeaba, siempre lo hacía. En realidad, le había quedado muy claro que, si quería avanzar de verdad con Jason, tendría que hacerlo él mismo, pues, a pesar de esos jugueteos que comenzaban a tener, el mayor nunca cruzaba las líneas que Tim quería que cruzara, y el menor lo entendía, pero no por eso lo aceptaba.</p><p>.</p><p>Las vacaciones terminaron antes de que Tim se diera cuenta, y una vez más otro curso comenzaba.</p><p>Entre su corta depresión después de su cumpleaños, y su posterior euforia, y el que Bart salió con su familia algunas semanas, Tim no volvió a saber gran cosa de sus amigos hasta que se volvieron a reunir en las aulas. Y, aunque realmente no moría de curiosidad por saberlo, si le era extraño cómo su amiga Cassie pasaba de él desde el primer día.</p><p>Su amigo Bart se encargó de aclararle el problema.</p><p>—Ella y Conner terminaron, y bueno… Conner terminó con ella porque le ha empezado a gustar alguien más.</p><p>—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —A Tim le importaba un cacahuate todo el asunto, sus amigos tendían a ser muy emocionales.</p><p>Luego de haber llegado a otro nivel con Jason, Tim se sentía más adulto, y con menos interés aún en los banales problemas de sus amigos. Excepto claro por Bart, con quien él aún mantenía empatía por su rompimiento con Jaime. Su amigo no lo expresaba, pero incluso él notaba que el chico había perdido el brillo en sus ojos.</p><p>—Conner me lo dijo—. A pesar de las palabras de su amigo, Tim aun no comprendía qué tenía que ver él en todo el asunto.</p><p>—Cassie no es idiota, amigo, —le continuó explicando el castaño, como leyendo su pregunta en el aire, —ella está segura de que Conner la ha dejado por ti—.</p><p>—Eso es ridículo, Bart, yo ni siquiera le hablo a tu amigo.</p><p>—Lo sé, te la vives en la luna, pero los demás que estamos cerca sí notamos cómo te mira Conner.</p><p>Tim asintió en silencio a la afirmación del chico, ahora comprendía la molestia de su amiga, pero le seguía pareciendo ridículo.</p><p>Decidió que mantendría las distancias con Conner, solo para estar seguros. Había cosas más importantes porqué preocuparse que el torpe y vacío enamoramiento de un chico que ni siquiera lo conocía de verdad.</p><p>Y, de hecho, Tim tenía razón, había asuntos más preocupantes. Como el hecho de que su amigo Bart había comenzado a ser constantemente el blanco de ciertas burlas por algunos compañeros del curso superior, de hecho, del curso al que Jaime asistía.</p><p>Tim recuerda cómo le habló a Jason del asunto, de su preocupación por su amigo. Ni Tim ni Conner, ni alguien más que él conociera, habían expresado abiertamente qué les atraía, pero, en cambio, muchos se habían enterado de los gustos de Bart, cuando el chico Reyes fue cambiado de escuela.</p><p>Tim lo odiaba, odiaba a esa gente tan estúpida, y a su forma tan absurda de tomar un asunto que ni siquiera les concernía. Y odiaba a los directivos, que expresaban que, si no había una agresión <em>real</em>, no había nada que castigar.</p><p>Mientras Tim sacaba su frustración, Jason lo escuchaba atento y lo abrazaba, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Ambos sabían que, si su amigo la estaba pasando mal, era un hecho que ellos lo tendrían aún peor si alguien llegase a enterarse de lo que tenían. Bueno, alguien con las ideas más ordenadas, Artemis no contaba.</p><p>.</p><p>El poco alentador panorama que los acechaba no hizo gran cosa porque Tim desistiera de seguir junto a Jason. Cada vez que el mayor planteaba que debían detenerse, Tim lo enfrentaba, y le decía que ni siquiera lo pensara, que no volviera con esa mierda.</p><p>Fue gracias a charlas como esas, que Tim tomó una curiosa decisión.</p><p>.</p><p>Fue una tarde de sábado. Tim cada vez se había tomado más libertades para estar con Jason, y una de ellas fue comenzar a pasar noches en su departamento. Bruce no veía el problema en eso, le había quedado claro que Tim quería a <em>su hermano</em>, y él no era nadie para impedirlo.</p><p>Lo que Bruce no sabía, eran los planes que Tim tenía.</p><p>Timothy Drake no estaba hecho de piedra, era un adolescente, en pleno momento de hormonas, poco a poco los besos y ligeros toques del mayor ya no le eran suficientes. Y él sabía que Jason sentía lo mismo. Ya no bastaba con tocarse a sí mismo con el recuerdo del mayor acariciando sus muslos, ni con la esplendorosa imagen del otro al salir de la ducha. Ya nada de eso era suficiente.</p><p>Además, Tim quería demostrarle a Jason cuánto lo quería realmente. No era solo su capricho juvenil, ni una confusión de emociones, Tim estaba seguro de qué sentía y lo que quería.</p><p>Así que, esa tarde, mientras ambos escuchaban música a volumen bajo, Tim se aventuró a <em>proponerlo</em>.</p><p>Jason estaba acostado en su cama, abrazado a Tim, mientras fumaba algo de hierba. A Tim desde hacía tiempo atrás que ese olor ya no le molestaba.</p><p>El menor sostenía en su mano <em>Kafka en la orilla</em>, de Haruki Murakami, pero hacía rato que había dejado de leerlo. Se había perdido entre algunas líneas donde el protagonista tenía un curioso encuentro con una chica, y eso le había dado una idea.</p><p>Notando que Jason mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras liberaba el humo de su boca, Tim aprovechó para deslizar su mano libre hasta llegar a la entrepierna del otro. Con una mano sostenía su libro y fingía leer, y con la otra comenzaba una serie de caricias sobre el pantalón de lana del mayor.</p><p>—¿Qué haces, babybird? —lo cuestionó el chico, con los ojos aun cerrados, pero con un tono de voz que rozaba un ronroneo. Tim lo sabía, Jason no estaba en sus cinco sentidos en ese momento.</p><p>—Leo—, le respondió, mientras dejaba al mayor acunar su rostro en su cuello. Jason había captado el mensaje, pero esta vez Tim llevaría las riendas.</p><p>Las caricias en el bulto del mayor continuaron un rato más, hasta que Tim sintió que éste había crecido lo suficiente. Entonces se levantó de la cama, dejando el libro en algún lugar junto a las almohadas.</p><p>Jason había apagado su cigarrillo a medio terminar en una taza que tenía en su mesa de noche, y miraba atento a todo lo que Tim hacía. Tim había esperado a que Jason se acomodara boca arriba en la cama para él subirse a su regazo. La próxima canción que comenzaba a sonar en el teléfono del mayor fue <em>Lurk</em>, de The Neighbourhood, y Tim lo vio como la más grande señal de “adelante”.</p><p>Siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, el juguetón adolescente comenzó un suave baile sobre la entre pierna del mayor, siempre procurando no apartar la vista de los ojos del otro.</p><p>Tim se aseguró de remarcar cada roce que su miembro y el del mayor tenían, la ropa comenzaba a estorbar.</p><p>Tim siguió moviéndose, mientras comenzaba a repartir besos por el cuello del mayor y metía sus traviesas manos por debajo de la camiseta del otro. Pronto se cansó de solo manosear y tiró de la prenda para quitarla. Jason se dejó sin problema, y Tim le imitó. Se podría decir que fue la primera vez que el menor vio a Jason realmente sonrojado.</p><p>Ambos compartieron una ronda de lujuriosos besos, siempre con Tim llevando el ritmo. Mientras, el chico no desaprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a despojar a ambos de sus pantalones. Por un momento creyó ver duda en los ojos de Jason, pero eso no lo detuvo.</p><p>Volvió a colocarse sobre Jason, comenzando otro suave meneo de cadera sobre su miembro, al compa de <em>Daddy issues</em>, también de The Neighbourhood*.</p><p>Una vez más, su cuerpo pedía más contacto, necesitaba sentir en su totalidad el calor que el mayor emitía.</p><p>Tim nunca se planteó cuán atrevido podía ser, quizás el humo de la hierba también le había afectado a él.</p><p>Se había levantado por un momento, solo para quitarse su ropa interior, y comenzar el acto más obsceno que alguna vez había hecho frente a alguien. Tim comenzó a lamer sus dedos, siempre con la vista fija en el chico de ojos turquesa que lo miraba anhelante en la cama. Entonces comenzó a introducir uno en su entrada. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero si la primera vez que Jason lo miraba hacerlo, y parecía gustarle.</p><p>Ambos siguieron con esa escena, Tim preparando su entrada, soltando algunos gemidos, y Jason mirándolo atento.</p><p>Cuando Tim se sintió listo, y ambos se deshicieron de la última prenda que los separaba, Jason pareció recobrar algo de razón.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro de esto?</p><p>Tim no dijo ninguna respuesta, tan solo se aferró al otro mientras lo besaba y dejaba que su miembro erecto invadiera su entrada.</p><p>Al principio le fue difícil acostumbrarse, pero Jason lo ayudaba sujetando sus caderas, hasta que el propio Tim, invadido por su éxtasis, marcó su ritmo en cada auto estocada. Era difícil no perderse mientras sentía las manos y boca del mayor recorriendo todo su cuerpo como nunca antes lo había hecho.</p><p>Recuerda haberse perdido en algún punto, para luego darse cuenta de que estaba recostado en la cama, siendo embestido por el mayor, hasta que ambos se sintieron llegar a su clímax.</p><p>Tim recuerda como al terminar, ambos permanecieron un momento en silencio, con solo los últimos jadeos haciéndose notar en la habitación, mirándose. Jason se veía algo sorprendido.</p><p>Ambos aún seguían uno encima del otro, así que Tim lo aprovechó para acariciar las mejillas del contrario. Acarició sus labios, y apartó parte de su mechón blanco de su frente. Tim recuerda que siempre, desde que conoció a Jason a sus casi siete años, siempre le encantaron sus ojos turquesa, bellamente adornados de sus largas pestañas.</p><p>—Te amo, Jay.</p><p>…</p><p>A Tim le encantaría decir que todo fue mejor a partir de ese momento, pero él sabe que no fue así.</p><p>Tim saca otra nota de la caja:</p><p>
  <em>Es como si hubiese manchado al más puro de los ángeles, y ahora deberé pagar hundiéndome en el infierno.</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>Tim recuerda bien esa mañana post coito. Se despertó solo, en la cama de Jason, con el ligero aroma a pancakes flotando en la habitación. Recuerda haber sentido dolor al tratar de levantarse, así que se rindió de intentarlo.</p><p>Recuerda a Jason acercándole comida en la cama, y a ambos charlar de forma natural. Por un momento creyó que todo estaba bien.</p><p>Pero no lo estaba, Jason esquivaba sus besos, o evadía el tema sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior.</p><p>Y así siguió hasta que Tim fue llamado por su tutor para volver a casa. Pero él no pretendía irse sin aclarar las cosas.</p><p>—¿Qué te pasa, Jason? —comenzó, cuando ya había guardado todas sus cosas para marcharse.</p><p>—¿De qué hablas? —Jason tampoco lo miraba directo a los ojos, eso comenzaba a irritarlo aún más.</p><p>—Creo que no eres tan estúpido, y sabes bien de qué hablo.</p><p>Ambos permanecieron un momento en silencio, uno frente al otro, con Jason mirando el suelo, y Tim a la espera de una buena explicación.</p><p>—Lo de ayer no debió ocurrir, Tim… —trató de comenzar a explicar, pero el pronto gruñido de Tim no lo dejó.</p><p>—¡Ah, no me vengas con esa basura ahora!</p><p>—No volverá a pasar—. Jason seguía sin mirarlo, había dictado lo último como una sentencia que ambos cumplirían sin rechistar.</p><p>—Jason, mírame a los ojos y dime que eso es lo que de verdad quieres.</p><p>Jason no pudo hacerlo.</p><p>Tim aspiró hondo, y trató de tomar el control de su corazón, que poco a poco se aceleraba y lo ahogaba. Quería llorar, pero no lo haría frente a Jason.</p><p>—Avísame cuando dejes de comportante como un idiota.</p><p>No esperó ninguna respuesta del mayor. Con su mochila en su espalda, Tim abandonó el departamento.</p><p>…</p><p>Tim no puede evitar sentir ese agujero en su estómago, él lo sabe, él empujó a Jason al borde del abismo. Ninguno hizo lo que debía. Él culpó a Jason de estar actuando como un niño, cuando la realidad era que ambos lo hacían.</p><p>…</p><p>Afuera estaba nublado, y todas las personas caminaban a su ritmo, sin prestar atención a su alrededor, siempre era mejor no meterse en los asuntos de nadie, así era Gotham. Tim lo agradecía, pues así nadie se detenía a auxiliar el joven chico que trataba de recobrar el aliento recargado en un árbol, con el rostro descompuesto y el corazón roto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*La gracia de esta canción es que, aunque suene muy "sensual", en realidad es una canción que el cantante escribió pensando en su padre muerto. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué me rio? ¿No? Está bien, tengo problemas (?</p><p>Pero la canción "Lurk" si describe bien a Tim.</p><p>Usaré The Neighbourhood en mis fics cuantas veces se me de la gana (??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>